


Puella Magi Crutchie Magica

by umbreno



Series: The PMMM AU [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Tags Contain Spoilers, if you know the plot of madoka magica you know the plot of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: After having a strange dream and seeing a boy he doesn't know in that dream, the very same boy transfers to his school, and Crutchie Morris' life- and fate itself, will change forever.
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The PMMM AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622425
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. I First Met Him in a Dream.. or Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I really change how this ends?” He swears he hears the other boy scream, but not what he’s saying.
> 
> The ‘cat’ nods once more. “Of course you can. Just make a contract with me, and become a puella magi!”

Lost.

The blonde felt completely and utterly lost. His surroundings were strange monochrome patterns, but.. _not quite right._ He quickened his pace, desperately trying to find some kind of exit.

By some divine ‘luck’, he spots an exit sign. He makes his way up the stairs leading to the exit sign. 

He shoves open the door, and finds the city in ruin. A giant floating monster in the sky laughs menacingly. In the distance, on a bit of floating wreckage, he spots a boy with dark hair and a bandana tied around his neck. 

The boy takes off after the monster, fighting against it’s attacks with everything he’s got. He doesn’t seem to be winning.

“That’s horrible!” He cries, he doesn’t understand what he’s seeing, but he knows it’s terrible. _“You can’t help it.”_ A voice says, he turns and sees a small cat like creature _. “One person can’t handle this alone. But he knew that and came here anyway.”_

His eyes widen. “No.. This isn’t right. It’s too much for him.” The ‘cat’ nods. _“If he gives up, it’s over. But you have the power to change this destiny. All this tragedy, all this destruction, you can change it if you want. The power to do so lies within you.”_

He gasps softly, crouching down before the ‘cat’. “I can change it? Even someone like me-” He gestures to his messed up leg before frowning. “..can do something to help? Can I really change how this ends?” He swears he hears the other boy scream, but not what he’s saying.

The ‘cat’ nods once more. _“Of course you can. Just make a contract with me, and become a puella magi!”_

* * *

He wakes up in his bed in shock, before relaxing slightly. “That was a crazy dream..” He gives a small sigh as he pushes himself out of bed. He grabs his things before making his way out of his room.

“Good morning, Dad!” He calls. His dad smiles. “Morning, Charlie.” He yawns. “Mom up yet?” His father shakes his head. “Your brother’s waking her up. He might need some help, though.” He grins, taking off towards his parents’ room.

“Mama, mama! Wake up, wake up!” His little brother shouts with glee. He makes his way to the window, and pulls the curtains aside, so the light shines right in his mother’s face, waking her up. “Rise and shine!” His little brother cheers. “Mama woke up, yay!”

* * *

He’s getting ready for the day with his mother. “What’s happening in your world?” She asks. “Elmer got another love letter. It’s the second one this month.” She rolls her eyes. “Huh, if she can’t say it to his face, she’s not worth it.” She sighs. “How’s Medda doing?” 

“I think her new partner’s working out. She can’t seem to talk about anything else during homeroom. This week’s their three months anniversary, so I guess that’s the record.” He explains. She laughs. “Well I hope they can make it. They’re at a critical stage in their relationship.”

He looks to her in surprise. “They are?” She nods. “If it’s not the real thing, this is usually when it starts to fall apart. But if they made it this far, they should be okay for another year.” She checks her appearance and nods in satisfaction.

Crutchie is trying to decide between two ribbons, a red one, and a yellow one. His mother smiles, and ties the yellow ribbon on his shirt. “You don’t think it’s too flashy?” He inquires. “Your secret admirers are gonna get all wobbly in the knees.” She remarks. He rolls his eyes playfully. “I don’t have secret admirers.” 

“But you should dress and behave like you do. That’s the secret every person should know.” She explains. He gives a small smile.

His mother sets off for work, and he takes off to school not long after.

* * *

“Good morning, guys!” He calls to his two friends, a short boy with curly hair named Elmer, and a tall boy with blonde hair named Anthony- but he mostly goes by Race. “Good morning, Crutchie!” Elmer calls, ‘Crutchie’ might sound demeaning to others, but to him? He loved it. Race smirks. “What took ya so long?” 

Race laughs. “Look at you and your nice ribbon.” Crutchie smiles. “You think so? It’s not too flashy?” Elmer grins. “I think it’s great!” Race grins. “Ah, I get it. You want to be as beautiful and popular as Elmer here, don’t ya? I bet that’s why you’re wearing that ribbon to change your image.”

He lifted Crutchie up in a teasing hug, tickling him slightly as Crutchie laughs. “That’s not true! My mom picked these out and-” He cuts himself off, unable to control his giggling. “You tricked your mom into telling you the secret to being popular, didn’t you? Oh I’m not gonna let that happen!”

“No! Stop it!” Crutchie says in between giggles. “You’re so cute! I’m not gonna let you be popular with the girls- or boys! You’re mine, Crutchie!” He teases. 

* * *

Their teacher, Medda Larkin, goes on a whole tangent about fried eggs, but she eventually cuts herself off. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, let’s give a big warm welcome to our new classmate!” “Maybe that should’ve come first?” Race snarks under his breath.

“Come on in, Mister Kelly! Don’t be shy.” Everyone gasps as a stoic, but surprisingly good looking boy walks into the class. Crutchie is especially shocked, because he _recognizes him._ “Why don’t you tell the class a little bit about yourself?” Medda suggests. “I’m Jack Kelly. Nice to meet you all.” 

* * *

“There’s something awfully mysterious about that guy, don’t you think?” Elmer whispers to Crutchie and Race. “Hey, Crutchie, do you know him? I could’ve sworn he was glaring at you when he was in front of the class.” Crutchie shrugs. “Well, I’m not really sure-”

Jack eventually shoos off the kids around him. “I’m sorry. I think today’s been a little stressful for me. I’m not feeling very well. May I please go to the nurse’s office?” They all jump to bring him there, and he sighs. “Please don’t trouble yourselves. I’ll ask the nurse’s aide to take me.” 

Jack makes his way to Crutchie. “Charlie ‘Crutchie’ Morris.. You are the nurse’s aide for this class, are you not?” Crutchie smiles nervously. “Well, I..” Jack continues. “Would you please come with me to the nurse’s office?”

* * *

“How did you know I was the nurse’s aide for the class?” Crutchie asks. “Miss Medda told me you were.” Jack says simply, but he seems to be leading the way more than Crutchie is. Crutchie chuckles. “Oh, right, of course she did. By the way, the nurse’s office is over there.” 

“This way, right?” Jack asks, but it’s more of a statement. “Huh? Yeah, that’s right. But, um- So anyway, how do you know your way there? I mean you’re new here and all.. Uh, Mister Kelly-” 

“Call me Jack.” He tells him. “Oh, Jack.” Crutchie says. Jack sighs. “Charlie Morris, do you treasure the life you currently live? And do you consider your family and your friends precious?” Crutchie stares in silence for a few moments at Jack’s statement before answering. “Of course I do. I mean I do. My family and my friends, I love them very much and yes, they’re very precious to me.” 

“Do you mean it?” Jack asks. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t lie about that!” Jack gives a soft sigh. “Good. Because if that’s the truth, then you wouldn’t try changing the life you have or the person you are. Otherwise, you’d lose everything you love.” 

Crutchie’s in silence again, what is _that_ supposed to mean? “Huh?” “Don’t change. Stay as you are, Charlie Morris. Stay as you are forever.”

* * *

“He said _WHAT_ to you?” Race asks, flabbergasted. “It doesn’t make any sense, does it?” Crutchie says softly. “And there I was, thinking he was this awesome guy but it turns out he’s out of his mind!” Race shouts. 

“This has to be a misunderstanding. Are you positive you’ve never met him before?” Elmer asks. Crutchie pales. “Hm.. I guess the sensible answer would be ‘yes’?” He says with a nervous chuckle. “Okay, what do you mean by sensible? Either you met him or you didn’t?” Race says.

“Well, it’s like.. You’re gonna think I’m weird but I first met him in a dream or something.” Race laughs loudly, while Crutchie glares. “Come on, that’s mean! This is really bugging me!” Race calms himself. “I got it all figured out. You guys knew each other in a past life and fate has reached across time and space to bring you back together again.” 

“It’s.. weird, though. I don’t remember anything about the dream, other than it being strange and kinda spooky.” Crutchie notes. “If you want my opinion, I think it’s entirely possibly you met Mister Kelly somewhere before.” Elmer adds. “You might not remember meeting him, but your subconscious certainly took note of it. When you were having that dream, your subconscious simply brought up the image of him.”

Race raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? That’s a heck of coincidence, don’t you think?” Elmer shrugs, and, noting the time, bids the two farewell and heads off. “We should get going too.” Crutchie remarks, nudging Race’s arm. “

“You wanna hit the music store on the way home?” Race suggests. Crutchie nods. “Something for Albert again?” Race blushes for a moment, before shaking his head. “Maybe.”

* * *

Crutchie is listening to some music and waiting for Race, humming along softly.

_“Help me!”_

He jolts up, looking around. _What was that?_

_“Crutchie, help me!”_

“What?” He stammers. Race looks across to him in confusion. Crutchie takes off, following where he thinks the voice is coming from.

_“Please help me!”_

“Where are you?” He pauses. “Um.. do I know you?” He eventually finds a small cat-like creature, horribly injured. _“Help me..”_ He gasps, scooping up the creature in his arms. Crutchie looks up in surprise as he sees Jack. 

Jack’s wearing strange attire, he also has a bandana around his neck. “Jack..?” Crutchie asks softly. “Get away from that creature.” Jack growls. “But he’s really hurt-” Crutchie pulls him closer. “Leave him alone. Why are you trying to hurt him?” 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Jack glares. “But he was calling me! I could hear him calling my name! He was asking me to help him!” A sudden cloud filled the room, and Crutchie sees Race with a fire extinguisher. “Over here, Crutchie!”

Crutchie quickly hurries over to him, and the two run off to get away from Jack. The surroundings begin to change, and Jack pales. “Why now..?”

“Now he’s attacking you in cosplay? What’s his problem?” Race pauses to take a breath. “And what’s that thing you’re carrying? Looks like a stuffed animal. Is it alive?” Crutchie frowns. “I don’t know. I don’t know why this is happening, either.. but we have to save him.”

To the two’s horror, the exit is gone. “Where’d the exit go? Where are we?” The surroundings change more and more, to the point nothing is familiar. They spot strange cotton like monsters, repeating phrases in a language they don’t understand.

“This is some kind of joke, right? I’m stuck in a bad dream, but I am dreaming, right? Right, Crutchie?” Race stammers, getting closer to him. The monsters get closer, but with a sudden burst of light, they’re all gone.

They see a tall boy, sighing with relief and making his way to the pair. “That was close, wasn’t it..? But don’t worry, you’re safe now.” He sees the cat-like creature in Crutchie’s arms and smiles. “And you rescued Kyubey. He’s.. a friend of mine, I was getting worried about him.” 

“He called out to me. I could hear his voice inside my head.” Crutchie explains. The tall boy paces. “I should probably introduce myself-” He stops when he hears more monsters though, laughing nervously. “Actually, it’s going to have to wait a bit.”

He runs ahead of them, holding out a odd glowing object with a pale blue gem. When he does so, he transforms, his outfit changes. He pulls out ribbons that transform into guns that quickly take care of the monsters.

Shortly enough, the surroundings go back to normal. “We’re back!” Race shouts in delight. Crutchie grins, he’s so amazed by what he’s just seen. 

* * *

They see Jack overlooking them, and their new friend glares at him. “The witch managed to escape. If you wanna finish it off, you’d better go after it. I won’t mind if you take it this time.” Jack doesn’t go. “I still have work to do here.” 

Their friend’s expression darkens. “You don’t understand, do you? I’m telling you I’m willing to overlook this. Honestly, don’t you think it would be best if we didn’t do this right now?” Jack sighs, and eventually gives up and leaves.

* * *

He holds the strange blue stone to Kyubey, healing him. _“Thank you, Davey! You’re a lifesaver!”_ Davey chuckles. “I’m not the one you should be thanking. They saved you. I was just passing by.” Kyubey nods, facing the two. _“Thank you very much! My name’s Kyubey.”_

“Were you the one calling for help?” Crutchie asks. _“That’s right, Charlie 'Crutchie' Morris. And Anthony 'Race' Higgins.”_ Race goes wide eyed. “Woah, hang on a sec. How do you know our names?” Davey smiles. _“I came here because I have a favor I want to ask of you both..”_

_“I want you to make a contract with me,_  
_and become puella magi!”_


	2. That Would Be Truly Wonderful.

Crutchie jolts awake in his bed. “Another weird dream..” He sighs. _“Good morning, Crutchie.”_ His eyes go wide as he sees Kyubey in his room. 

* * *

Kyubey sits beside him as he gets ready for the day. “Charlie, you got in pretty late last night, didn’t you?” His mother remarks. “I ah, got invited over to a friend’s house.” His mother sighs. “I don’t wanna start cracking down on you with curfews and stuff.” 

She pats his shoulder. “Next time, let us know where you are before dinner.” Crutchie nods. “Mhm, I’m sorry.” He eyes Kyubey, completely unnoticed by his family. _People really can’t see him, huh.._

* * *

Davey has invited Crutchie and Race to his apartment, it’s very neat and nice looking. The two are very impressed. Davey smiles, though it seems somewhat sad for a moment. “I live alone, so make yourselves at home. Although as far as refreshments go, I don’t have much.”

He’s made some cheesecake for them, and hands each of them a slice. “Wow, this is delicious!” Race exclaims, much to Davey’s amusement. “Thank you. Since Kyubey chose the two of you, that means you’re both involved in this, like it or not. I though it might be good if we had a talk.”

Davey brings out the light blue stone they’d seen earlier. “Wow, it’s really cool!” Crutchie says. “It’s called a soul gem.” Davey explains. “When Kyubey chooses someone, it’s created when they make a contract with him. It’s the source of our magic and it also proves that we’re puella magi.”

“So uh, what’s this contract?” Race asks. _“I will grant each of you one wish, any wish you desire.”_ Kyubey explains. “For real?!” Race shouts, starstruck. “Anything at all?” Crutchie asks. _“Anything at all! I can grant the most impossible of miracles.”_

“Oh, we could wish for treasure. Or eternal youth? Or 108-course banquet!” Race goes on as Crutchie laughs. “Maybe those are a bit much?” _“In exchange for that wish, your soul gem is created. But if you have a soul gem, it would be your duty to fight witches.”_ Crutchie is curious. “Witches?”

* * *

Crutchie hums to himself. “Hey, Mom.” His mom looks to him. “What is it?” “This might sound silly but, if someone could grand any wish you wanted using magic, what would you wish for?” She laughs to herself. “I’d wish for those two trustees to get kicked right out of the company.” He giggles in response.

* * *

“What is a witch anyway? Are they different from magical girls?” Race asks. _“If puella magi are said to be born from wishes, then witches are creatures born from curses. Puella magi bring hope to the world, witches bring despair.”_

Crutchie and Race look to each other. _“And since they’re invisible to humans, they are that much more insidious. Anxiety and mistrust, rage and hatred. They sow the seeds of disaster all over the world.”_

Davey nods solemnly. “Suicides that can’t be explained and murders without motive, a witch’s curse is most likely the cause of such things. It festers within a person, and grows and grows until it consumes them.”

“If there’re things like that out there, how come people don’t know about them?” Race inquires curiously. _“A witch is careful about not letting humans see them. They hide deep within the labyrinths they create. You know that maze-like place you were in today? That was a labyrinth.”_

Davey’s expression darkens. “Actually, you were both in a lot of danger. If a human ever wanders into one, they seldom make it out alive.” Crutchie looks at Davey. “Is that what you do? You fight these horrible creatures, Davey?” 

“Yes, I risk my life. That’s why the two of you should think carefully before you decide. Kyubey chose you and offered a rare chance, it’s true he’ll grant whatever wish you can think of. But remember death is part of that deal.” 

An awkward silence fills the room.

“..I know it’s a tough decision. But maybe if you went on a few witch hunts with me, it’ll help you decide?” He suggests. “Huh?” Race and Crutchie both say in unison. “See for yourselves what it’s like to fight a witch. Think about the offer a little longer. Think long and hard. Ask yourselves, is this something you want so badly that it’s worth putting your life in danger for?”

* * *

“Good morning!” Crutchie calls to Race and Elmer. “Oh, good morning!” Elmer says with a wave. “Hey!” Race says, but then he pauses as he sees Kyubey perched on Crutchie’s shoulder. _“Good morning, Race.”_ Race’s nose scrunches up. Elmer pauses. “You look ill, is something wrong??” 

Race whispers to Crutchie. “Looks like we’re the only one who can hear him, huh?” Crutchie nods. “I guess so.” Elmer is even more confused. “What are you..?” He begins, to which Race waves him off. “No, it’s nothing. Well, let’s go!” 

_We can communicate like this._ Crutchie thinks to Race, who looks at him in shock. _Just by thinking to each other._ Race is silent, both externally and internally, taking it in. _You mean we already have magical powers?_

 _“No, not yet. I’m letting you communicate your thoughts through me. But it’s kind of a handy trick, don’t you think?”_ Kyubey explains. _It feels sort of weird._ Race responds.

“Excuse me. What’s going on between you? Why do you keep staring at each other?” Elmer interjects, the two stare at him in silence. “I can’t believe it! Just by looking at each other, you know what the other’s thinking? Oh, for two people to become that intimate after one night. What did you do after I left yesterday?”

“We-” Elmer laughs. “Nevermind, I’m just gonna leave you two to have your moment!” He insists, running off ahead. “Hey, Elmer! You forgot your bag!” Race shouts after him.

* * *

 _Are you sure this is okay? I mean tagging along to school and everything._ Race asks Kyubey. _“Why not?”_ Race sighs. _That weird guy who was trying to kill you yesterday just transferred to our class. You’re sort of risking your life being here._

 _“Actually, I think the school is the safest place for me. Besides, Davey’s here.”_ Kyubey remarks. _Davey’s in a higher grade, though. He’s on the other side of the school._ Crutchie rebuffs. _Don’t worry, I can hear all of you perfectly._ Davey interjects.

 _“He’s not that far, so my telepathy can still reach him.”_ Kyubey explains. _Oh, uh, good morning!_ Crutchie responds nervously. _I promise I’ll keep a close watch over you. Besides, he doesn’t seem like the type who would attack you in public._

* * *

“That transfer student, you know the new boy in class? Is he the same as you? A puella magi?” Race asks while they’re at Davey’s house. Davey nods. “He is, there’s no doubt about it. And a powerful one, too.” 

Race hums in thought. “Then he’s a good guy? I mean if he fights witches and stuff like you, right? But then, why would he do something like attack Crutchie?” Davey frowns. _“It was me he was after. I think he was trying to keep me from making a contract with a new puella magi.”_ Kyubey explains.

“Yeah, but. If we’re fighting the same enemy, wouldn’t it be better if there were more of us?” Race asks. Davey shakes his head. “No, not necessarily. It’s more common for puella magi to fight each other.” 

Crutchie frowns. “How come?” Davey sighs. “When you defeat a witch, you acquire certain rewards. That’s why, depending on the situation, puella magi will fight, and the winner gets the reward.”

“Okay, hold up, so the reason the weird transfer student was staring at Crutchie yesterday was ‘cause he knew Kyubey was trying to contact him?” Race theorizes. “Most likely, yes.” 

* * *

_Don’t worry, Crutchie._ Race tells him in class. _If he steps out of line and tries anything funny, I’ll punch his lights out. Besides, Davey’s got our back._ A small faint laugh can be heard through the telepathy. 

_That’s right. I’m here, so everything will be fine. Regardless of Race and his punches._ Davey chuckles. _What do you mean ‘regardless’?!_ Race asks rather loudly for being internal thoughts.

* * *

On the roof-top of their school, Crutchie and Race are sitting around thinking. “Hey, Crutchie. You have any luck trying to figure out what you’re gonna wish for?” He shakes his head. “Nope. What about you?”

Race sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I ain’t got a clue. I’ve thought about it so much, my brain is starting to hurt. I mean, there’s a bunch of stuff I wanna have or do, but.. Maybe it’s the risk-your-life part, maybe that’s holding me back.” 

_“That’s so odd. Most accept my offer right away.”_ Kyubey notes. “Then I guess we don’t know any better, do we?” Race laughs dryly. “It’s not fair, is it? I get to have a wish, but you know, there’s other people out there, who deserve it a lot more.” 

“Race..” Crutchie says softly, but before the conversation can continue, they see Jack. _It’s okay._ Davey whispers to them, he’s in range where he can intervene if needed. “Back for more, huh?” Race snarks. “No. I haven’t come to fight. I wanted to kill it before it made contact with Charlie Morris. It’s too late for that now.” Jack says with a neutral shrug. 

Crutchie’s silent. “Well, now what? Are you going to become a puella magi?” “I-” Crutchie begins. “Yeah, right. Like it’s any of your business.” Race glares. Jack looks to Crutchie. “I warned you, remember?” He nods. “Yes.”

Jack sighs. “Very well then. I hope my warnings aren’t in vain. Good bye.” He’s about to leave, when Crutchie takes a step forward. “Jack, wait!” He stops. “I want to know what you wished for when you became a puella magi.” A pained expression crosses Jack’s face for a moment, but he doesn’t answer and resumes leaving. 

* * *

Crutchie and Race meet up with Davey at a nice cafe. “Well, time to start Lesson One of the Puella Magi Experience. That’s what I’d like to call it, anyway. I hope you’re ready.” Davey says to them.

“I don’t know if it’ll make a difference but... I brought this!” Race says, pulling out a bat. “I mean it’s better than not having anything, right?” Davey chuckles slightly. “Well, let’s say I’m glad you’re going into it with that spirit.”

Race nudged Crutchie. “How about you? What’d you bring?” Crutchie smiles nervously. “Nothing, just..” He shows them a small notebook, where he has doodles of what he thinks his puella magi outfit would look like. The others gently tease him, to his embarassment.

* * *

Davey holds out his soul gem, following it in a sense. “It senses the magic residuals of the witch we saw yesterday. When we hunt, we have to scout the city by foot. Once your soul gem picks up a trail, follow it until you find the witch.”

Race seems pretty impressed. “Really? That’s it, huh?” 

After a few moments, nothing seems to have changed. “What now? Your gem’s not going any brighter.” Race says curiously. “That’s because it’s been a whole day since the witch escaped. The trail has almost faded away.” He explains.

“I might have been able to finish it off. But I would’ve had to leave the two of you alone and I didn’t wanna risk it.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.” Crutchie says, placing a hand on Davey’s arm. “It’s fine.” Davey assures him.

“Yep! You really are an ally of justice, Davey!” Race shouts. “Not like that other guy. What’s his deal anyway?” _I wonder.. Is he really a bad person..?_ Crutchie thinks to himself _._

* * *

“Hey, Davey. When you’re tracking a witch, do you look any place special for them?” Race asks. Davey nods. “Sometimes you’ll find traces of witches’ auras around fatal car crashes. So I check streets with heavy traffic. Then the Red Light District, where fights usually break out. Also I check places people go to commit suicide.”

The two nod, and Davey continues. “Then I check the hospitals, the worst place for a witch to hide. It’s unbearable to see them draining the life force from a helpless person, who’s already weak from illness.”

His soul gem glows. “It’s picked up some powerful magic. It’s close. There’s no mistake. It’s here.”

* * *

They approach a building, and they see a woman jump off the ledge, Davey rushes forward as he transforms, and uses his ribbon powers to catch her. The lady has a strange imprint on her neck. “A witch’s kiss.. I knew it.”

When she doesn’t move, Crutchie looks worried. “Is she dead?” Crutchie asks. “She’s okay.” Davey reassures. “She’s just fainted, is all.” 

* * *

The entrance to the labyrinth is in front of them. Before they do anything, Davey uses his magic to power up Race’s bat. “Whoa, look at that!” Race says, doing a few test swings. “It’s not much, I know. But it’ll help you fight off anything that tries to attack. Stay close to me once we’re inside, okay?”

* * *

Race is swinging at the familiars with his bedazzled bat, and Crutchie is staying close to Davey. Davey is using his guns to take out the familiars. Once he’s cleared the group, he turns to the two of them. “So how about it? Are you scared?”

Race laughs somewhat nervously. “As if!” Crutchie glances around. “I’m a little scared, but..” Davey smiles at him. _“Keep going. We’re almost at the center of the labyrinth.”_ Kyubey tells them.

They get to the core of the labyrinth. Davey sticks his arm out, advising the two to not get any closer. “Do you see that?” They look past him, and see a horrid looking monster, it has butterfly wings and it’s head resembles a rose bush. 

  
‘GERTRUD’

“That, is a witch.” Davey tells them, Race wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross.” Davey rolls his eyes. “Stay back, don’t move.”

And with that, he jumps down into the arena where the witch is, fighting with everything he’s got. He gets caught, and the two panic. “Davey!” Crutchie shouts with worry. Davey smiles. “I’m okay. I can’t let myself look bad in front of my trainees!”

He pulls one of his ribbons, freeing himself. “Let’s wrap this up..” He uses his powers to do a special finishing move, forming a giant gun with his ribbons, aiming it at the witch.

“Tiro.. Finale!”

It takes out the witch, and they are returned to the normal world. A small black object has been left, and Davey picks it up. “This is a grief seed. It’s basically a witch’s egg.” Race gives Davey a look. “An _egg?”_ He shrugs. “Witches will carry them sometimes. If you’re lucky you’ll find one after a battle.”

 _“Don’t worry. When they’re like that, they’re perfectly safe.”_ Kyubey explains, to which Davey nods. _“In fact, they’re valuable because of what they do.”_ Davey shows the two his soul gem again. “The color of my soul gem looks darker than it did last night, doesn’t it?” 

Race and Crutchie nod. “But, if I do this with the grief seed.” He holds the grief seed to his soul gem, and the darkness exits the soul gem into the grief seed, like a purifier of sorts. “See?” He smiles nervously. 

“It cleared right up, huh?” Race remarks. “Uh-huh, and the magic I used during the fight has been restored too.” Davey responds. “Remember those rewards that I talked about? This is it.” He pauses though, and turns to glance at Jack, who’s passing through.

“It should be good for at least one more use.” Davey says with a disgruntled tone, holding out the grief seed. “Take it. I’m giving it to you, Jack Kelly.” Race scowls. “Him again.” When Jack doesn’t accept, Davey sighs.

“Maybe you’re not the sharing-with-others type.” Davey concludes. “It was your kill. So keep the reward for yourself.” Jack tells him, leaving the three behind. “Fine.” Davey growls. “If that’s what you want, so be it.”

“Seriously!” Race shouts after. “He bugs the hell outta me!” Crutchie frowns. “But why can’t we be friends with him?” Crutchie asks, to which Davey gives a defeated sigh. “He has to want to be friends.”

* * *

 _It’s still really hard for me to figure out what I’d wish for.  
_ _It’s not something I can put my finger on that easily._

That night, Crutchie is in his room at his desk sketching concept art for his puella magi self. He admires Davey so much. He looks so cool doing what he does, and he’s so kind.. 

_But Davey tries so hard to save people.  
_ _He looks so amazing doing it, too._

He’s drawn himself, with a yellow scarf connected to a flowing cape. He has a white short sleeve shirt with brown suspender shorts, boots to match the cape, and white gloves with a yellow accent. 

_If someone like me could do that, go around helping people who are in trouble?  
_ _Well, I think that would be.. truly wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no clue how to describe gertrud


	3. I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough one, folks. Very emotional.

Race is at the hospital, he opens a hospital room door to find a boy with fiery bright red hair, it’s Albert. He turns and gives a big smile when he sees Race. “Oh, hi there!” Race smiles, giving him a wrapped CD case. “It’s for you.”

Albert smiles. “Wow, thanks a lot for getting me this. You’re like these amazing experts to finding rare CDs.” Race shrugs. “Nah. I guess I’m just lucky, is all.” He nods. “This soloist’s interpretations are pretty awesome.” He hands Race one of the earbuds. “Here, wanna check them out?” 

“Oh, sure if you don’t mind.” Race says as he accepts, sitting beside him. “I wish I could hook it up to a speaker and play it loud, nurses would kill me though.”

* * *

“Tiro Finale!”

“Wow! Davey you’re so cool!” Race shouts, pumping up his fist. Davey chuckles nervously. “This isn’t supposed to be fun. What we’re doing is very dangerous. Don’t forget that, okay?” Race salutes. “Roger that!” 

“Why didn’t a grief seed pop out?” Crutchie asks curiously. _“It wasn’t a witch. It’s a familiar acting without its master. They don’t carry grief seeds.”_ Crutchie makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, nodding. 

“It seems a shame to have to fight and not get anything.” Race notes. “We can’t really let familiars do as they want. If we did, they’d eventually become the same as the witch they split off from.” Davey explains with a small smile. “Well, shall we go now?

* * *

“Have either of you decided what to wish for yet?” Davey asks. “Nope.” Race answers. “What about you Crutchie?” Crutchie shakes his head. “That doesn’t surprise me. It’s hard to think when you’re under pressure.” Davey remarks.

“Maybe it would help if you told us what you wished for?” Crutchie asks, but pales and shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to be nosey. It’s fine if you don’t wanna say.”

* * *

_“For me, it was different.”_

It was a devastating car accident to be sure. A younger Davey was struggling to move. His little brother, his parents.. Gone. 

_“I didn’t have the luxury of thinking about it first.”_

Kyubey stood on the shattered window above him, Davey desperately reaching for him. 

* * *

“It’s not that I regret my decision. I’m alive after all.” Crutchie silently places his hand on Davey’s arm, and he smiles sadly. “And I think the life I have now is better than being dead.” He sighs. “But if you have the chance to think really hard about what you want, you should take as much time as you need. That wasn’t an option for me.”

Race is quiet for a moment, but then he starts. “Hey, Davey. I was wondering if you make a wish, does it have to be for yourself?” Davey looks perplexed. “Let’s say that, and this is just an example, okay? Say there was someone who was having a way worse time than I was, would it be bad if I used my wish to help him out?”

Crutchie’s eyes light up in recognition. “Are you talking about Albert?” Race’s face goes red. “It’s an example! I’m not talking about anyone!” Crutchie gives him a knowing smile. “Actually that might not be the best idea. If you use your wish to grant someone else’s, you should be careful you know exactly why you are doing it.”

The two stop their banter to look at Davey. “Are you really doing it for someone else’s benefit? Or the opposite, you’re doing it for that person’s ever lasting gratitude.” Crutchie frowned. “Davey..” Davey glances away. “The motive behind the wish is what matters most, you know?”

Race deflates a little. “That’s kind of harsh. I was just asking.” Davey’s eyes are distant, as if he was thinking of something. “I am sorry. But I had to say it now before it was too late. If you’re not 100% sure why you’re doing it, you’ll most definitely regret it later.” 

Race scratches the back of his head with his hand. “I guess you’re right. Maybe I was being a little naive there. Sorry.” Davey smiles slightly. “That’s okay. It’s a hard decision to make, isn’t it? It’s not something you need to rush into.”

* * *

Crutchie lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Deciding on a wish is harder than I thought.” Kyubey sat beside his bed, looking up at him. _“Even though I really want you to, I can’t rush you. Suggesting a wish is also against the rules.”_ Crutchie sat up. “Would wishing to be a puella magi be against the rules?” 

Kyubey tilted his head to the side. “Crutchie, are you just looking to become powerful?” Crutchie quickly shakes his head. “Oh, no! I don’t really care about that. Although.. maybe I do a little.” He sighs. “I mean I’m not very smart. I don’t have any talents..”

He smiles warmly. “But if I can become someone who’s as wonderful and as cool as Davey.. Then that’s something, I know for sure, will make me happy..” He liked the idea of that alot. _“If you became a puella magi, there’s no doubt you’d be much more powerful than Davey.”_

“Huh?” Crutchie asks, bewildered. “ _It’s true! Although a lot depends on the kind of wish you make. Let me put it this way, I can’t even begin to guess how big the soul gem you’d create would be. I’ve never met someone with the enormous potential you have_.”

Crutchie blushed slightly, rolling his eyes. “Oh, come on. You can’t be serious. You’re joking, right?” As if someone like _him_ could have the potential to be more powerful than Davey! The very idea! _“No.”_

* * *

At the park, two certain people meet up. “Don’t you even care? You do know you’re leading innocent people into danger, don’t you?” Jack growls. “What are you talking about? Kyubey chose them. They’re a part of this now.” Davey growls right back, fists at his side.

“You’re steering them into becoming puella magi.” Jack remarks. “And I guess you don’t like that?” Davey sneers. “No. Especially since Charlie Morris is involved.” Jack rebuffs. “Huh. I see. You’ve noticed it too, have you? His incredible potential?”

“I won’t allow it. He will _not_ become like us.” “Afraid of someone stronger coming along to challenge you? That kind of thinking’s only for the insecure.” Jack takes a few steps back. “I don’t wanna fight. But you leave me no choice.” 

“Then just make sure you and I never see each other again. We are through talking after tonight. Next time, you can bet we’ll have it out.” Davey promises.

* * *

“Hey. Sorry for the wait.” Race says slightly annoyed, with a wave to Crutchie. “What’s wrong? Is he okay? Wouldn’t they let you see him?” Race sighs. “I guess he didn’t want visitors today or something. And I came all this way. Talk about rude!”

Crutchie is quiet though, and it gets Race’s attention. “Hey, what are you looking at?” Crutchie points at the wall. “There, can’t you see it?” Race’s eyes widen. _“It’s a grief seed! It’s about to hatch!”_

Race pales. “Oh no..why is it here?” _“This is bad. We have to get out of here! A labyrinth is about to open up!”_ Kyubey tells the two. “You mean one of those mazes? Crutchie, do you have Davey’s number on you?” Crutchie shakes his head.

“What are we gonna do?” Race asks, a few moments later he gets an idea. “I got it. Go find Davey and bring him back here. I’m gonna stay and keep an eye on it.” Crutchie places his hand on Race’s arm. “You can’t! Race..” _“It’s too dangerous! Besides, we still have time before the witch hatches. But once the labyrinth pulls you in, you won’t be able to get out again. Davey might not get back in time to save you.”_

Race huffs. “But if the labyrinth opens up, how will we know where the grief seed is? We’ll lose track of it. I can’t let that happen. Not here anyway.” Kyubey hops down from Crutchie’s shoulder. _“Crutchie, you go on ahead. I’ll stay here with Race.”_

 _“If we’re not here, Davey can use telepathy to track my position. If the labyrinth opens, Race and I can follow the grief seed inside. When Davey gets here, I can guide him down the shortest route to it.”_ Kyubey explains. 

Crutchie nods. “Okay, I’ll get him as fast as I can!” He drops his bag there, and takes off to find him.

* * *

 _“Are you scared, Race?”_ Kyubey asks, to which Race chuckles nervously. “Oh, yeah.. of course.” _“All you have to do is make a wish. If you do, I can turn you into a puella magi right here and now.”_

“I know. If things get bad, I just might.” He says, walking through the labyrinth. “But that’s an important decision for me to make. And if I can help it, I wanna make sure I’m doing the right thing.”

* * *

Crutchie returns with Davey, and he uses his magic to open the entrance. _What’s happening, Kyubey?_ Davey asks. _“We’re okay. The witch hasn’t hatched just yet.”_ Kyubey responds. _Are you okay, Race?_ Crutchie asks. _Heck yeah! I’m so bored I’m about to fall asleep._

 _“I wouldn’t advise using large amounts of magic. You might disturb the egg. You don’t have to hurry. Just come as quietly as you can.”_ Kyubey warns. _Got it._ Davey notes.

* * *

“Thank goodness we made it..” Crutchie sighs with relief. “I’m a little angry though. Race’s taking a huge risk. But in this case, it was a good call on her part. This way, we don’t have to worry about the witch getting-”

“I thought I told you I didn’t wanna see you again.” Davey growls. Jack has shown up. “Like it or not, I’m hunting this prey. You should leave immediately.” Davey instantly on response uses his ribbon magic to chain up Jack. “Do you honestly think I trust you?”

Jack struggles against the chain. “You idiot! We don’t have time for this!” Davey sneers at him. “I don’t wanna hurt you, but you give me no choice. Don’t struggle, they’ll only get tighter.” Jack glares worriedly at him. “Listen to me. I swear this witch is not like the others!”

“Behave yourself and I’ll release you after I finish up here.” Davey explains. He then turns to Crutchie. “Shall we go?” Crutchie nods, looking worryingly to Jack before following Davey onward.

* * *

“Davey, I..” Crutchie begins. “Yes?” “I’ve been thinking really hard about all the different wishes I can make.” He says softly. “Do you have a favorite?” Davey asks. “Yes. But.. You’re probably gonna think it’s naive and get upset with me.” Davey looks to him. “Let’s find out. What’s the wish?”

“Well, there’s nothing special about me. I’ve never been good at school, and I don’t have any talents.” He begins. Davey is quiet. “I’m scared this is the way my life is gonna stay. Always asking for help and not being able to help when people need it. I can’t stand thinking about it.”

“But then I met you, Davey.” Crutchie says, and his smile lights up his face in a way that strikes a nerve with Davey. “And you showed me what it’s like to stand up for people and really help them. And then, when I found out that I might be able to do the same thing, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life.”

He chuckles nervously. “And that’s my wish ‘cause if I can become a puella magi, that would be a dream-come-true for me.” He smiles so brightly. “I might not be good at anything, but if I can help people out like you then I can be proud of the way I live. That’s the best thing I could wish for..!” 

Davey doesn’t look at him as he lets go of his hand. “It won’t be easy. You will get hurt. You won’t have time to go on dates or have fun with your friends.” Crutchie nods. “I know. But after seeing how you keep doing your best, I really look up to you, Davey.”

Davey stops abruptly. “Davey..?” Davey’s hands bunch into fists at his sides. “I just pretend to be cool. When I’m scared or hurt, there’s no one I can talk to. All I can do is cry on my own. It’s not fun.. being a puella magi.”

Davey looks back at Crutchie, tears in his eyes. “I hear you, Davey. But you’re not alone anymore.” Crutchie tells him, Davey smiles. “You’re right. I’m not alone anymore. I found someone who’s willing to stay and fight by my side from now on.” 

He holds Crutchie’s hand, looking at him pleadingly with tears in his eyes. “Will you really stay with me?” Crutchie nods. “If someone like me will do.” Davey wipes his tears. “Oh, look at this. It isn’t the sort of behavior you’d expect from a role model, is it? I’m not very good at this sort of thing, am I?” 

“Davey..” Crutchie says softly. “Anyway, make sure you know what you want. A chance like this doesn’t come around too often.” Davey tells him. “Yeah, I know. It’s a once-in-a-life thing.” Davey laughs. “It is a contract after all, so you might as well try to get something out of the deal. You could wish to be a billionaire, or you could wish for the perfect partner.”

“Yeah, but..” Crutchie begins. “ Okay, how about this? If you can’t decide on something to wish for by the time I finish off this witch, we’ll have a feast and you can ask Kyubey for a fabulous cake.” Davey tells him. Crutchie is dumbstruck. “Huh? Seriously?”

“Yes, you could ask for the biggest and most extravagant cake ever.” Crutchie is staring at him in shocked silence. “Then we can throw a party for everyone. A celebration to announce the two of us becoming a puella magi duo!” “But I can’t become a puella magi for cake!”

“Then decide on something you want.” Davey says, nudging his arm. _“Davey! The grief seed started moving! It’s about to hatch! Hurry!”_ Davey nods. “Okay! I’m on it! Today’s a special day so I’ll make short work of it.” 

Davey transforms, and they take off into the labyrinth. He takes out the familiars with ease.

_I_ _feel so light. This is the first time I’ve felt this happy during battle!  
_ _I’m not afraid of anything anymore.  
_

_Because I’m not alone anymore._

* * *

“Sorry I’m late!” Davey announces, Crutchie hurries over to Race. “Thank god you made it..” _“Be careful! It’s coming!”_ The witch appears, its pink and rather plush. It’s head resembles a wrapped piece of candy.

 **  
**‘CHARLOTTE’ **  
**

Davey gets hits on the witch with relative ease. Knocking it across the labyrinth as though it were light as air. “Yeah!” Race cheers. Davey ties up the witch in his ribbons.

“Tiro Finale!”

The doll-like form of the witch unravels, and a giant caterpillar monster crawls out of it, soaring straight towards Davey, who’s frozen in fear. Crutchie and Race gasp in horror.

* * *

_Clink._

Jack drops to the ground as the ribbons chaining him disappear. He looks at the fading away ribbon in his hand. 

“Oh no..” 

* * *

Davey’s puella magi outfit disappears, reverting to his normal clothes, as his body falls from above. The witch follows suit, leaving nothing behind. 

Race and Crutchie are silent in horror, staring at the witch before them, hugging each out of fear. _“Hurry! Make a contract with me before it’s too late! Crutchie! Race!”_ Kyubey pleads as the witch sees them. _“Wish for something! Anything! Hurry!”_

“That won’t be necessary.” Jack says. The two look to him in shock. “This one is mine. I’ll kill it.” Jack runs towards the witch, and everytime the witch appears to ‘eat him’, he appears on another platform just fine. 

It turns out he has laid bombs everywhere the witch has tried to eat him, and the witch soon explodes. Race and Crutchie are still clinging to each other, tears in their eyes. Jack de-transforms. “A second later and you most certainly would be dead.” 

A shattered tea cup and the grief seed fall from above onto another platform. “Never forget what happened here. This is what it means to be a puella magi.” 

The labyrinth disappears. Crutchie is on the ground sobbing. Race is crying, pulling at his bangs as he does. Jack picks up the grief seed, and Race is furious. “Give it _back.”_ Jack looks at him. “Hm?” _“Give it back!_ It’s his. It’s Davey’s..” 

Jack continues walking. “It belongs to him! You can’t have it! _It belongs to Davey!”_ Race shouts, tears in his eyes. “You’re right. But this can only belong to a puella magi. Therefore, neither of you has any right to touch it.”


	4. Miracles and Magic Are Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Race deal with the aftermath of their friend's death, and someone new arrives to deal with current events.

“Oh, are you here to see Albert?” A nurse asks. “Uh-huh.” Race tells her. “Oh, I’m sorry. His examination got moved up. He’s in Physical Therapy right now.” Race sighs. “Oh, okay then. Thank you.”

“He comes to see him a lot, doesn’t he?”  
“It’s good he does. He’s a difficult case. He needs encouragement and I think he gives him that.”  
“He was a musical prodigy before the accident, wasn’t he? The violin?”  
“Yes. But even if he figures out how to walk again, his fingers will never recover enough to play.”

Race stands in the elevator in silence. _Why did it have to be Albert? I can move my fingers as much as I want. But they don’t do anything special. Why couldn’t it have been me instead of Albert?_ He sighs. _If I used my wish to heal Albert, how would he feel about it? Would he just say ‘thanks?’ Nothing else, just ‘thanks’ and that’s it. Or am I hoping for something more to happen?_

Tears form in his eyes. _What am I thinking? I’m horrible._ He sighs. _Now that I think about it, I really didn’t understand anything back then._

_What it meant to pray for a miracle, or the price of one._

* * *

“Charlie, dear. You’re gonna be late for school.” His mother tells him. He slowly eats his food, but then he can’t help it, he starts crying. His mother and father stare at him worryingly. “Why bro crying??” His little brother asks. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like your breakfast?” His dad asks him with a worried expression. “Yeah, it tastes good. Really good. I’m _alive._ And your cooking.. it tastes so good, Dad.”

* * *

“I was all like, ‘Jeez, Henry!’ really. I mean, after all that he still doesn’t get it.” Race says. “And then, oh and then, he gets all weepy and goes ‘What? Did I say something weird again? I wanted to laugh so hard but I held it in for as long as I could.”

 _Race, I need to talk._ Crutchie thinks. _Sorry, not now. We’ll talk later._ Race responds. “I couldn’t, so I just sat there choking back laughs.” Race continues out loud. “It’s so funny.” Elmer responds. 

* * *

Crutchie and Race sit alone on the rooftop. “It sort of feels like we’re in another country, doesn’t it?” Crutchie says. “Even though nothing’s changed, our school is the same, our class is the same, Elmer, nothing’s changed. But I feel like I’m surrounded by strangers.”

“No one else knows, that’s why.” Race responds. “No one knows about witches, or Davey. It’s like everyone else is living in a totally different world than us. You and me, we are the only ones who know about all the stuff that’s been happening lately.”

“Race..” Crutchie whimpers. “Everything changed long time ago, didn’t it? And the two of us should’ve figured that out sooner, don’t you think? So, after all this, what we’ve seen, do you still wanna be a puella magi?” 

Crutchie rapidly shakes his head. “Yeah, I thought so.” Crutchie starts crying. “Hey, I understand.” Race says, pulling him close. “I know it’s unfair. I know it’s selfish to back out now. But I.. I can’t.. just thinking about the way he died..” He cries.

“Even now, it gets so hard to breathe.. I’m scared.. I don’t want that..!” Race sighs, gently comforting Crutchie. “Davey really was the nicest person. But in order for us to understand what it takes. The kind of courage it takes to fight. He can’t..” 

Race looks to Kyubey, who’s sitting beside them. “Hey, Kyubey. What’s gonna happen around here now? Since Davey’s gone, is there someone else around who’s gonna protect everyone from the witches?”

 _“This town’s been Davey’s for a long time. Once the other puella magi find out he’s gone, they’ll come. I’m sure someone will arrive soon to pick up the hunt.”_ Kyubey explains. Race growls. “And then what? All they’re gonna care about is finding grief seeds. Just like that transfer student.”

 _“It’s true. Most puella magi hunt for their own benefit. And it’s normal to wanna be paid for your work. But Davey was a rare breed.”_ Kyubey says. “But then..” _“You don’t have the right to judge their actions though. Only puella magi have that right. They share the same destiny after all.”_

 _“I understand what you’re thinking. It’s a shame, but I can’t force you, can I? Goodbye then. I’m off to search for others who have a greater need to make a contract with me.”_ Kyubey tells them. “I’m sorry, Kyubey.” Crutchie says.

_“No, I apologize for getting you mixed up in all this. We weren’t together for very long, but it was fun. Thank you, Crutchie.”_

* * *

Crutchie returns to Davey’s house, just the way he’d left it, alone and unchecked by anyone. He stands there and sobs quietly. “I’m sorry.. for being so _weak..”_

* * *

“Jack..” Crutchie says softly. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. It couldn’t be helped.” Jack tells him. “Huh?” Jack places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “No one can criticize you for anything. I mean that. No one. I won’t allow it. So then, have you accepted my warning?”

Crutchie nods. “I keep thinking if only I’d listened to you before..” Jack sighs. “If you had, it wouldn’t have changed David Jacobs’ fate. I was able to change yours though. That’s good. So at least I saved one person. I’m glad about that.”

“Um, you know, Jack. I get the feeling you’re a veteran at this too. I mean like Davey, but different.” Crutchie says. Jack hums. “Perhaps. I can’t deny it.” Crutchie glances around. “And I guess.. you’ve seen lots of people die horribly, haven’t you?” “I have.”

“..How many?” Crutchie asks worryingly. “I gave up counting long ago.” Crutchie looks at him. “And his place.. is it gonna stay like that?” Jack sighs. “Most likely. He didn’t really have any family to speak of. And it’ll be a very long time before he’s reported missing.” 

Crutchie’s heart dropped. “Then, no one’s gonna notice Davey is dead?” Jack frowns seeing the heartbreak on his face. “It can’t be helped. If you die in a labyrinth, your body stays there. That means, in this world, he’ll be considered a missing person forever. It’s a fate all puella magi come accord to, eventually.” 

“That’s awful! He was all alone, he fought to protect everyone. And now you’re saying no one will know he’s gone? That’s horrible!” Crutchie cries. “It’s a condition of the contract we make, in exchange for our powers.” 

“We’re not protectors. We fight for the sake of our wishes, and this is how we pay for them. If we die and no one remembers us, I guess that’s just the way it is.” Jack says. “I’ll remember him. I’ll never forget him, never. I promise!” Crutchie promises.

“I see. David Jacobs is lucky. He’d be happy to hear that. How I envy him.” Jack notes. “I won’t forget you either! I swear I’ll never forget you, Jack, and how you saved us yesterday! I’m always gonna remember you!”

Jack is quiet. “Jack?” Jack gives him a pained smile. “You’re too kind.” “Huh?” “Remember this, and take it to heart. Kindness sometimes leads to even greater tragedy.”

* * *

“Uh, you know what. It’s kinda funny but I don’t think people really see me as the type who listens to stuff like classical music.” Race says. He’s visiting Albert again. “And whenever I can name a piece correctly, seriously you should see their faces. It’s like they’re impressed that I know about that stuff.” 

He laughs. “Everything I know about it is ‘cause of you. Seriously though, I would never even listen to classical music ever if it wasn’t for you, you know.” Albert stares at him. “Hey, Race..” “Yeah?” He gives a pained glare. “Cut it out. Stop torturing me already. Why do you keep coming here? You think I like listening to this music? It’s like you’re trying to hurt me.”

“But- Albert, I thought you loved music.” Race asks. “I don’t wanna hear this crap anymore! What’s the point if I can’t play?! All I can do is listen!” Albert snaps. “I can’t move it.. I can’t even feel the pain anymore! My hand’s useless.”

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m sure someday, somehow. Don’t give up hope! They'll figure out something else!” He reassures. “But they came and told me to give up. They said I’ll never play again. The doctor told me, he said the current medicine can’t help anymore.” Albert tells him. 

“My hand is never gonna move right again. Unless magic and miracles suddenly become real.” Race sees a certain silhouette outside Albert’s window, and looks back to Albert. “But they are! Miracles, magic, they are real!”

* * *

 _When I was talking with Jack, it felt like we could be friends. I wonder why he and Davey didn’t get along?_ Crutchie thinks to himself. _Huh? Is that Elmer?_ He hurries to him. “Hey, Elmer! I thought you were in a practice today. Where’re you..” 

Crutchie’s eyes widen as he sees a mark- a witch’s kiss, on his neck. “Elmer!” Crutchie shouts, pleadingly. “Elmer! Hey, Elmer! Come on!” Elmer looks to him. “Oh, good evening, Crutchie. How are you?”

“Huh? What happened to you? Do you know where you are, where you’re going?” Crutchie asks. “Where am I going? I’m going somewhere wonderful, that’s where.” Elmer tells him, but it’s definitely wrong. 

“Elmer..” Elmer grabs Crutchie’s hand. “Oh, yes. And you simply must come with! Yes. You’ll see. It’ll be so wonderful!” Crutchie can’t do anything but let himself be pulled along.

* * *

_“Pay attention, Charlie.” His mother told him. “These bottles look the same, but this one is dangerous. Never mix the two of these together, understand? We could all get really sick and die if you do. Do not mix them up.”_

* * *

His eyes widen in horror as he sees them use those exact same bottles. “No, stop it! Don’t do that!” Crutchie cries. “This is a sacred ceremony. We can’t have you interrupting it.” Elmer glares. “But those chemicals’re really dangerous! If you mix them together, everyone here could die!”

“Yes, we’re all going to go on a wonderful journey to a magnificent new world.” Elmer says, grabbing Crutchie’s arm. “Don’t you see what an amazing opportunity this is? We can finally get rid of these bodies that hold us back. Oh, Crutchie, in a little while you’ll understand too!” 

Crutchie struggles in his grip. “Let go of me!” He cries, breaking free of his grasp and grabbing the bucket and throwing it away. Locking himself in a door away from the mob. “What do I do? _What do I do???”_

* * *

Then, the witch’s familiars show up, trapping him in some weird 2D dimension and pulling at him. Floating TVs replay Davey’s meltdown and subsequent death. _I wonder if this is my punishment. For being a coward and a liar. I guess this is what I deserve._

Suddenly a blue blur dashes by, slicing the TVs. “Huh?” That’s when he sees. _“RACE?!”_ He shouts. “You’re so going down!” Race shouts, destroying the witch with his cutlass.

* * *

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. I guess I cut it too darn close, didn’t I?” Race says sheepishly. Crutchie’s silent in shock. “Race.. your clothes..” He laughs nervously. “Oh. Well, uh, you could say I sort of had a change of heart?” 

“Uh..” Crutchie says worryingly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay! I mean I did pretty good for my first time out, didn’t I?” Race tells him confidently. “How could you?” Jack says from behind him. Race glares. “Huh. You’re late, Transfer Student.” 

* * *

_“I didn’t expect you to show up.”_ Kyubey says. A short boy is overlooking the city beside him. “I came all this way ‘cause I heard old Davey bought it. So, why don’t you tell me something?” He growls. 

“What’s the deal, huh? This ain’t anything like what you said.” He asks, eating a snack he had on hand. _“Sorry, but this territory has been taken over by another puella magi. He made a contract with me a little while ago.”_ Kyubey tells him.

“What the hell? That really pisses me off. No way am I handing prime territory like this over to some rookie. That’d be crazy.” He huffs. _“What are you going to do, Spot?”_ Kyubey asks. “Simple. I’ll just put him out of commission.” 


	5. There's No Way I'll Ever Regret It.

On the hospital rooftop, Race is standing with Kyubey. “You sure you can grant any wish, for real?” He asks. _“You don’t have to worry. I can grant yours without any problem. So, are you ready?”_ Race nods. “Yeah. Do it.”

Kyubey does so, and a glowing light floats before Race. _“There, accept it. This is your destiny.”_ Race grasps the light, and finds his soul gem, a pleasant teal.

* * *

“What’s up, Elmer? Didn’t you get enough sleep?” Race asks. “I didn’t. I was up really late talking to the police and getting checked out at the hospital.” He responds tiredly. “Really? What happened?”

Elmer yawns. “Well, apparently, I was sleepwalking or something.. Oh, and there were several others who had the same symptoms! And we all woke up and found ourselves in the strange place together.” 

“The doctor said we were most likely suffered a mass hallucination. So, after school today, I have to go back to the hospital for more tests. Oh, it’s such a bother.” Elmer groans, laying his head on his desk. Race laughs. “After going through that, you shouldn’t have come to school today.” 

“I couldn’t do that. If I stayed home, then everyone would think I was sick. I don’t want my parents to worry about me more than they already are.” Elmer explains. “Spoken like a true honors student. That’s our boy!” Race declares.

* * *

“I haven’t felt this good in a long time. I feel awesome!” Race shouts, he’s having the time of his life as a puella magi. “Race..” Crutchie begins. “Aren’t you scared?” Race shrugs. “Huh? Well, I guess I am a little. I mean it wasn’t too hard to beat that witch. I gotta admit, it was kinda easy. Yeah, but if I start thinking about how I could’ve lost you and Elmer, yeah, that scares me way more.”

“So, how do I really feel? I feel sort of confident. More ease. I kinda feel like I wanna congratulate myself, too. Anyway, I’m excited about this, seriously. From now on, I’ll promise that I, Puella Magi Race, will do my best to protect the peace of this city!”

Crutchie frowns. “Are you sure you don’t have any regrets?” Race sighs. “I guess.. if I had to pick one, it’d be that I waited as long as I did. But in the end, I did it anyway, so I should’ve made up my mind sooner. If I was a puella magi when Davey fought that witch, I could’ve helped. Then maybe he’d still be alive.”

“Maybe..” Crutchie says absent-mindedly. “Hey, you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?” Race asks him. “Maybe I should have..?” Race shakes his head, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you start going 'could have, should have.’ Hindsight’s twenty-twenty. I feel like I was meant to be a puella magi. So I shouldn’t have dragged my feet about him for as long as I did.” “Race..” 

“I knew what I wanted to more than anything else. Never meant to have to risk my life fighting witches.” He says. “So what? I would’ve wished for it anyway. It took a long time to realize how much that wish meant. So that’s a little frustrating.” 

Race beams at him. “So, after all that, my point is don’t feel guilty. It’s okay if you don’t wanna be a puella magi, too. Maybe you just weren’t meant for it.” He stretches. “Anyway, I’d better get going, I’m gonna be late.” 

“Do you have something important to do?” Crutchie asks. “Yeah, sort of.”

* * *

“Really? Why aren’t they letting you go home yet?” Race asks. Albert sighs. “I still have to finish the rehab for my legs. So, I can’t really do anything until I can walk again.” He shrugs. “Plus, everyone’s still wondering how my hand healed as fast as it did. They concerned about it. The doctors wanna run some more tests on it to find out what that is.”

“How are you feeling now, Albert? I mean, do you have any pain anywhere?” Race asks him. “ No, I feel so good. It’s scary. I was thinking about it, the accident almost seems like a bad dream now. It’s weird. I wonder what I’m even doing in this bed. It’s just like you said, Race. It’s a miracle.” 

Albert looks worried though, and frowns. “Hm? What’s wrong?” “The other day, I said some awful things. I was really upset and it was wrong.” Race laughs. “Forget about that stuff. It’s no big deal. Your hand’s working again. You should be totally happy about that. So, don’t make that face.”

Race checks the time. “Oh, it’s just about time.” Albert looks at him. “Just about time for what?” Race gestures for Albert to get in his wheelchair, and brings him in the elevator to the roof. “Why are you taking me out to the roof?” Race grins. “Don’t worry. You’ll see.”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Albert asks. Race chuckles. “We were going to have a party when you got out of the hospital. But we figured since your hand’s all better..” Albert’s parents smile as his older brothers hold a certain something of his.

“Is that..?” Albert says softly. “I know you told us to get rid of it, but.. we just couldn’t throw it away.” One of them tells him. The younger of his two older brothers hands him his violin. “Go on, play something. You don’t have to be afraid.” 

Albert almost cries from joy as he plays his violin again. Race smiles so warmly. _Hey, Davey. See that? My wish has been granted. There’s no way I’ll_ **_ever_ ** _regret it. And right now, this is the happiest moment of my life._

* * *

“Huh, so that’s what the new puella magi looks like.” Spot notes. _“You’re not really going to pick a fight with him are you?”_ Kyubey asks. Spot shrugs. “Sure, why not? He won’t know what hit him. I promise. Why? What’s up? You got a problem with that or something?” 

Kyubey doesn’t really react, but then, Kyubey never really reacts. _“Not at all. But it might not be as easy as you think. There is another puella magi in this city after all.”_ Spot raises his eyebrow. “Oh, really? What’s their story?”

 _“I’m not really sure about that.”_ Kyubey tells him. “Huh? You gotta be kidding. If they’re a puella magi, then they had to make a contract with you, right?” Spot asks. _“You could say yes. You could also say no. He’s an irregularity in this world. And I have absolutely no idea what he’s capable of.”_

Spot shrugs, stretching his arms out. “Hm. Sounds good to me. Gettin’ kinda boring around here, anyway. Gotta shake things up. You know what I’m saying?”

* * *

Crutchie meets Jack at the cafe. “You wanted to talk?” Jack asks. “Um, it’s about Race, well.. He might be stubborn, and maybe a little hypersensitive too.” He glances around worriedly. “And maybe he kind of likes to argue a lot. But he really is a wonderful person. He’s kind hearted and brave, and he’s always ready to help someone if they need it.”

Jack sighs. “Those’re fatal flaws for puella magi.” “Really?” Jack nods. “A person becomes naive if they’re too kind. Careless if they’re too bold. And no matter how hard you try to protect others, there’s no gratitude. Those who can’t comprehend such things aren’t fit to be puella magi. That’s the reason why David Jacobs lost his life.” 

Crutchie gives him a heart-wrenching look. “Don’t talk about him that way!” Jack pales, but lets Crutchie continue. “Anyway, Race, he says he’ll be okay on his own. But then, when I think about Davey and how the same thing could happen to him, I just, I don’t know what to do..”

“You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?” Jack asks. “Mhm. I am. But I can’t do anything to help him all by myself. So I was hoping I could ask you to help him.” Crutchie pleads. “Please be friends with Race. And please don’t fight with him like you did with Davey. If everyone can work together, then when you go out to fight witches, it’ll be a lot safer for everyone.”

“I don’t make a habit of telling lies. And I don’t make promises that I can’t keep. Therefore, you should forget about Anthony Higgins.” Crutchie stares at him in shocked silence. “Why would I do that?”

“He shouldn’t have been allowed to make the contract. I’m partly to blame for it. I admit that. I should have looked out for him, as I do for you.” Jack says. “Then he..” Crutchie begins, and Jack sighs. “But, although I’m partly to blame, you must understand. This is a mistake which he can neither undo nor recover from.”

“The same as how the dead can never return to life. Once you become a puella magi, there’s no turning back. When we decide to make our contracts, we give everything up in exchange for one single wish.” Jack explains. 

“But then, does that mean you’ve given up, Jack? And all the other magi, even on yourself, for real?” Crutchie asks. “Yes. I won’t make any excuses for myself. No matter what sins I must bear, I will continue my fight to the end. If I wasted your time, I’m sorry.”

* * *

“Crutchie?” Race asks. “Race. Are you going..?” “Yep! Time to patrol for wicked witches! It’s my duty. Now that I’m an ally of justice.” Race says, doing a pose. 

“Are you okay by yourself?” Crutchie asks. “I’ll be fine. Hey, Davey worked alone, too. And if he can do it, then so can I!” Race tells him, Crutchie frowns. “I know I don’t have any powers, and I guess I’ll probably just get in your way, But if you don’t mind having me around, I’d like come with you. At least as far as you can take me.”

Race grins. “You’re so stubborn.” Crutchie smiles nervously. “Sorry. It’s a lot to ask. But I figured I’d give it a shot.” Race hugs his friend. “No, I’m happy you did. You feel that? My hands are totally shaking. They haven’t stopped this whole time. Isn’t that pathetic? Even though I’m a puella magi, the thought of going alone’s kinda scary.”

“I want you to come.” Race adds. “It’d make me happy. I already feel way braver now knowing you’re gonna with me! I could beat up 100 bad guys now!” Seeing Crutchie’s unease, he smiles. “I’ll keep you safe. Just follow my beating, you’ll be okay. I promise. Ready to go hunt some witches now, just like we used to?” Crutchie nods. “Mhm.”

* * *

“You know how I am. If I went alone, I’d do reckless things and get myself killed. But if Crutchie’s there, I won’t act stupid. I think about what I’m doing, and be more focused. You see?” Kyubey is unresponsive. _“Mm. Well, as long as you’ve thought it through.”_

“Kyubey..” Crutchie begins. Kyubey perches himself on his shoulder. _“You’ve thought this through as well, haven’t you, Crutchie? I know how much you want to protect Race. I think it’s good you’re coming along with us. That way, if we’ll find ourselves in a bad spot, you’ll be a trump card.”_

“But I..” _“You don’t have to decide now. And I’m sure Race will be against it. But if you ever do decide on something to wish for. Remember, I will always be ready to grant it for you.”_

* * *

“Here it is!” Race shouts. “What do we do?” Crutchie asks. “I got it.” Race exclaims, going for it with his cutlass, but he clashes against something- a spear. “Hang on a sec. What do you think you’re doing? Playing tag?”

The labyrinth disappears. “It’s getting away!” Crutchie points out worriedly. “What are you blind or something? That is no witch, it’s a familiar. And it ain’t gonna have any grief seeds on it.” The short boy with the spear- Spot, points out. 

Race huffs. “Yeah, I know. But if we leave it alone, it’s gonna go and kill someone!” Spot rolls his eyes. “Listen, it’s gonna eat 4-5 people before it turns into a witch. Then, when you kill it, you’re sure to get a grief seed out of the deal.”

Race glares, slashing at him. “What about the people it’s gonna attack? Seriously? You’re gonna let them get killed?” Spot gives him a unamused look. “You know what? Hate to say it, but you’ve got this whole thing wrong. Ever hear of something called the food chain? Didn’t they teach you it in school? The witches go and eat weak humans. And then we hunt them down and eat the witches. It’s the natural way of things. The weak have to give up to the strong.”

“Oh no..” Crutchie says softly. “Why you..!” Race growls, immediately trying to attack. “Oh, don’t tell me.. you don’t really believe in all that ‘saving people’ and ‘fighting for justice’ crap, do you? Come on now, you didn’t buy that load of bull, did ya?”

“And what if I did, huh?” Race asks defensively. “I don’t like you coming here and acting like it’s a game. That pisses me off.” Spot growls, doing quite the nasty attack to Race. “Race!” Crutchie cries. 

“Rookie. Go cool your head for a while.” Spot huffs, but Race stands up rather quickly, much to Spot’s shock. “You gotta be kidding. That hit you took should’ve put you in a hospital for at least three months.” 

“Kyubey.. Is he okay?” Crutchie asks. _“He wished for someone to be healed when he made his contract to become a puella magi.. So now, he has a power to heal fast.”_

“Think you’re so tough, don’t you? Davey’s gone because of puella magi like you!” Race growls, and Spot looks taken aback and hurt by his comment, gripping his spear tighter. “Okay. That really pisses me off! You know something? You shouldn’t talk to me like that. I’ve been doing this thing way longer than you!” 

“Shut up!” Race shouts back. Race and Spot are fighting, and Crutchie can only watch. “Gonna jump around all day? Or are you gonna fight back?!” 

“Race!” Crutchie shouts. _“No, Crutchie. It’s too dangerous!”_ Kyubey warns. 

“You don’t get it when I explain it. And trying to beat some sense into you ain’t really working. Guess my only option is to kill ya!” Spot threatens. “I won’t lose! Not to you!” Race yells back.

“Why? Why is this happening? He’s not a witch. They’re puella magi. They shouldn’t be fighting each other.” Crutchie asks aloud. _“It can’t be helped. Neither of them is willing to back down.”_ He looks to Kyubey. “Please, Kyubey.. Make them stop! This is crazy!”

 _“There’s nothing I can do. However, if you wanna stop them and you don’t mind using force, there is a way.”_ Kyubey tells him. _“Only another puella magi could come between them now. And you’re more than qualified to become one, if you really want to.”_

Crutchie pauses. _That’s right. If I make a contract with him, then.._

“Game over!” Spot shouts. “I wish..” Crutchie begins.

“There’s no need for that.” Jack says from behind them, intervening between Spot and Race. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know spot is rather standoffish and kinda (really) a dick, but he'll get better


	6. This Just Can't Be Right.

“Jack..? But-” Crutchie begins. Jack moves so swiftly, it’s as if he were teleporting. “It’s you.” Spot growls. “Okay, hold it, how did you do that?” Spot watches Jack intently. “Oh, now I get it. You’re that ‘irregularity’ I heard about. You got a weird technique, don’t ya?” 

“Stay out of our way!” Race hisses, but he ends up collapsing. “Race!” Crutchie cries with worry. _“He’s all right. He just passed out.”_ Kyubey tells him. Spot glares at Jack. “What the heck? Whose side are you on, anyway?” 

“I’m on the side of those who think rationally, and the enemy of idiots who pick fights. I wonder which you belong to, Spot Conlon?” Jack says challengingly. “Have we met somewhere before?” Spot asks quizzically, visibly on guard. “Perhaps. Who knows?”

“Okay, Mystery Boy. Keep your secrets. Today’s a wash anyway. I’m outta here.” Spot huffs, taking off somewhere. 

Crutchie looks up to Jack. “You saved Race. But I thought you..” Jack glares at him. “How many times have I warned you? How stupid can you possibly be? I thought I made it clear you were not to get involved. I don’t know why you keep annoying me.” 

Crutchie stares at him in surprise. “It’s not that I-” “If I can’t reason with you, I’ll use more drastic measures.” Jack tells him, and then he leaves. “He can’t mean that.. can he?” He asks. _“One thing’s for certain, we have to be careful now. He’s planning something..”_ Kyubey says.

_“Aren’t you, Jack Kelly?”_

* * *

_“You should be okay for a while now.”_ Kyubey says, Race has just used a grief seed to cleanse his soul gem. “Oh, it’s totally black!” Race exclaims, the grief seed is rather dark. _“And now it’s dangerous. If it absorbs any more darkness, a witch could hatch from it.”_

“Huh?!” _“Don’t worry. Give it to me.”_ Kyubey tells him. He hesitantly hands it over, and Kyubey.. absorbs it into his back? Eats it? 

“Did you just eat it?” Race asks deadpan. _“Yes. It’s one of my many duties. Listen. We have to hurry and find another grief seed before your soul gem needs to be purified again.”_

Race blinks. “My soul gem was just a little cloudy. Is it really that important to keep it clean?” He asks. _“Spot Conlon was strong, wasn’t he?”_ “Hm..” 

_“The thing about grief seeds are that if you have enough of them, you’ll freely use as much magic as you want. That’s why Spot is so strong.”_ Race huffs. “I can’t do that, letting innocent people get hurt just so I can find more grief seeds.”

 _“But the more magic you use, the more polluted your soul gem will become. Race, you’ll never defeat Spot until you have more grief seeds in reserve. That’s the reality of the situation.”_ Kyubey explains, to which Race rolls his eyes. 

“Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence. But, what about Davey? He didn’t have tons of grief seeds to keep his soul gem clean. He didn’t seem to have any trouble fighting. Why is that? Is it because he was better at it than me?” 

_“Oh, he was much more talented.”_ Kyubey tells him. “That’s not fair!” Race huffs. _“You can’t do anything about it. Spot has a talent for it, and he’s a veteran. Although, there is someone without any experience at all whose natural talent exceeds Spot’s by a wide margin.”_

Race raises his eyebrow. “Huh? Who are you talking about?” 

_“Crutchie Morris.”_

Race stares at him. “You’re kidding me?.. You’re not kidding me.” _“I’m not. But it puts you in an interesting position. If you are not strong enough to beat Spot, you could ask Crutchie to do it for you. Provided he makes a contract with me.”_

Race aggressively refuses. “Uh-uh. No way. And besides, this is something I gotta do. I’m not gonna let him get dragged into it.”

* * *

Spot is playing some kind of DDR Arcade Game. “I’m a little busy, what do you want?” He asks. “I wanna let you know you can have this city.” Jack says. “What’s up? Why the sudden change of heart?” Spot asks, still focusing on the game.

“A guy like you is more suited for what it takes to be a puella magi. Anthony Higgins is not.” Spot laughs. “Huh! Tell me something I don’t already know. What happens if he doesn’t agree with you? If I leave him alone, he’s gonna start bugging me again.”

“I want to settle this thing peacefully. So, I’d like you to stay out of it. Let me handle him.” Jack explains. “You still haven’t told me what I really wanna know. Who are you anyway, huh? What’s in this for you?” Spot asks him. 

“Two weeks from today, a witch called ‘Walpurgisnacht’ will come.” Jack says. “How do you know that?” “That’s my business. Anyway, if we defeat the witch, I will leave this city all to you. You can do whatever you want with it then.” 

Spot smirks. “Oh, yeah? Walpurgisnacht, huh? If they're too tough for one person to beat, we could team up and take 'em on.” He holds out his box of snacks. “Want some?” 

* * *

_“It’s no use. Too much time has passed. We can’t trace the familiar from last night.”_ Kyubey explains. “Hey, Race.. If you keep doing this, hunting witches and stuff, won’t you run into that guy again?”

“Well, I have an idea. Maybe you should find him first and talk to him, you know, to figure out how you can work together. ‘Cause if you don’t and you guys meet again, you’ll just get into another fight..”

Race stops abruptly, and glares at Crutchie. “Hold on. A fight? Do you honestly think what happened last night was just a plain old fight? Well, it wasn’t. That was a battle to the death. But it didn’t start out that way. That’s for sure. After a while though, with every blow we were trying harder and harder to kill each other.”

“But that’s- that’s even worse!” Crutchie exclaims. “Hey, you want me to talk to him? That’s totally nuts! He said he’s okay with letting people becoming witch food, so he can get more grief seeds! There’s no way I get along with someone like that.” Race growls.

“But Race, you became a puella magi so you can fight witches, didn’t you?” Crutchie asks. “He isn’t a witch. He’s a puella magi just like you. Give him a chance. I’m sure you can find a way to work together.” He glances around worriedly. 

“Even if he does things differently, you both feel the same way about hunting witches, don’t you? I’m sure he does. And I’m sure Jack does, too. If Davey and Jack would’ve gotten along, maybe Davey would..”

“You’re kidding, right?!” Race shouts, Crutchie winces. “Come on, you were there, Crutchie. He waited until that witch killed Davey Then he shows up like he wants to help. He just wanted grief seeds, so he sat back and let Davey die.”

“That’s not what happened!” Crutchie yells. Davey had Jack chained up, Jack wouldn’t have been able to do anything until after Davey had died. “No, they are both the same, that transfer student and that damn Spot guy. They don’t care about anything but themselves. But Davey wasn’t like them. He was the exception to what puella magi are really like. You know what? They’re like those two.” Race snaps.

“No, you’re wrong!” Crutchie rebuffs. “You know, that familiar we saw last night was pretty small, but it could still kill someone. Maybe it’ll come after your dad next, or your mom. What would you do if it came after your little brother, huh? Would you be okay with that? Could you forgive anyone who let them die?”

Crutchie was silent in shock and horror at Race’s outburst. “I didn’t want this power so I can fight witches. I wanted it so I have the strength to do what’s right and protect the ones I love. You get it? If there are people out there who are worse than witches, then I’m gonna fight them. Especially if they’re puella magi.”

And with that, Race left. 

“Kyubey, why don’t you say something?” Crutchie asks softly. _“The only thing I can really say is that he’s behaving recklessly. Race doesn’t have a chance of defeating either Jack Kelly or Spot Conlon. Besides, even if I did warn him, do you think he’d listen to me?”_

* * *

That night, Crutchie talks to his mom. “There’s this friend of mine. He’s in trouble. I don’t think he’s doing or saying anything wrong, but..” He sighs. “He keeps trying to do the right thing. But the harder he tries, the worse things get for him.”

“Sure, that happens alot.” “Really?” His mom nods. “Yes. Sad but true. Just because you keep trying to do the right thing doesn’t mean you’re guaranteed a happy ending. In fact, the more stubborn a person gets about what they think is right, the less happy they are going to be. It’s like they stop being rational all together.”

“It’s not fair to be unhappy. Especially if you’re not doing anything wrong.” Crutchie frowns. “So then, what do you think I should do?” His mom hums. “Well, at this point, I doubt that it’d end on a happy note no matter what anyone did. If the only way to help was to do something drastic, would you do it?”

“Yeah.” His mother nods. “Then you should do something wrong.” “Huh?” “If he’s so focused on what he thinks is right, try doing something wrong to snap him out of it.”

“You could tell a big fat lie, or chicken out when the going gets tough. You never know, sometimes doing the wrong thing for someone is exactly the right thing to do.” Crutchie hums, listening to her explain. “If you find yourself at the dead end and there’s no other options left, doing something the wrong way might do the most good.”

“But, will he understand that I’m doing it for his sake? That I’m just trying to help him?” Crutchie asks softly. “Well, he might not get it right away. He might even hate you. See what I mean? We’re talking some drastic stuff here. But ask yourself this; what’s better, doing nothing or doing something?”

“I have to say I did a good job raising you. You don’t do anything bad. You’ve never told a lie.” His mother smiles at him fondly. “You always try to do the right thing no matter what. You passed childhood with flying colors. Here’s the thing though, before you grow up, you should learn how to make the right kind of mistakes.”

“How can I? I don’t get it..” She smiles at him. “You are still young, so it’s easy to bounce back after getting hurt. If you learn how to take life’s little hits now, it’ll help you later on. See, the older you get, the bigger the consequences are if you mess up. The more responsibilities you have, the less mistakes you’re allowed to make.”

Crutchie hums. “That sounds really hard.” “Yeah, sometimes being an adult can really suck. That’s why we’re allowed to drink alcohol!” His mom cheers, and he giggles a little. “Hah, I wanna grow up so bad now, then you and me can go drinking together.”

She smiles and ruffles his hair. “Well, then you’d better hurry up and get older. Even though it’s not easy, it’s pretty cool to be a grownup.” 

* * *

Race leaves the hospital after finding out Albert was already discharged. “You spent all that time looking for him and now you’re just gonna leave without seeing him?” Spot asks. Race glares. “You again.” “Uh-huh. So this is where the rich boy lives. He’s the reason you made a contract with Kyubey, right? Seriously? A once-in-a-lifetime chance at having anything you want and you wasted it on that.”

“What do you know about anything?” Race growls. “I know a lot more than you, idiot! Magic always was and always should be used for one thing to grant wishes for yourself. And if you try using it for any other reason, then it always turns out bad! Don’t tell me, Davey Jacobs didn’t even teach you that simple rule?”

Spot suggests Race do something to make Albert have to be dependant on him, and that snaps him. “How dare you..! I’m not gonna take that kinda talk from you. We’re gonna end this now.”

Spot hums. Let’s go some place quiet. We’d attract too much attention here.” 

* * *

_‘If he’s so focused on what he thinks is right, try doing something wrong to snap him out of it.’_ Crutchie sighs. “How am I gonna do that?” _“Crutchie!”_ Kyubey calls. _“Hurry, Race is in danger! Come with me!”_

* * *

“We can go all out up here if we want. Come on, give me your best shot!” Spot shouts. Crutchie comes hurrying. “Race, no! Don’t!” Race glares. “What’re you doing? You shouldn’t be here. This has nothing to do with you, so stay back!” 

Crutchie shakes his head. “Come on, think about what you’re doing! This just can’t be right!” Spot scoffs. “The annoying boy has an annoying friend, go figure.” “I wonder what kind of friends you have, then?” Jack says from behind him. 

“What are you doing? I thought we agreed you’d leave Anthony Higgins alone.” Jack inquires. “Like your idea’s gonna teach him any manners. Besides, it’s not like he’s backing down.” Spot huffs. 

“I’ll take him on, then. But you stay out of it. Understand?” Spot is at work eating another one of his snacks. “You got ‘til I finish eating this. Then it’s on.” Jack rolls his eyes. “That’s plenty of time.”

“It won’t be that easy!” Race growls. “Race, I’m sorry!” Crutchie panics, grabbing Race’s soul gem and throwing it off the bridge they were on, landing on a truckbed below. Jack’s eyes widen and he takes off after it. “Crutchie! Why’d you do that?”

“But if I didn’t, then you would’ve-” Race collapses into Crutchie’s arms. “R-Race..?” _“Oh, Crutchie. That was really bad.”_ Kyubey says. _“What’s wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? How could you throw your friend away like that?”_

Crutchie stares at him in horror with wide eyes. “What did you say? What do you mean?” Spot approaches them. “What the hell is going on here? What is this? He’s dead!” Crutchie gasps softly.

“No! Race? Hey, Race..? Come on, wake up!” He cries, shaking Race’s body. “Wake up! Say something. What’s wrong? Hey! I don’t want this.. Race!” Crutchie sobs. Spot glares at Kyubey. “What the hell is going on around here? Hey!”

 _“There’s a limit to how far a puella magi can be from their body. If it’s beyond one hundred meters, you lose control of it.”_ Kyubey explains. “What does that mean? A hundred meters? What are you talking about?” Spot inquires. 

_“This kind of thing rarely happens, so I’m not surprised you find it disturbing. Most of the time, you’re being carried around with your bodies.”_ Crutchie cries. “What are you saying, Kyubey?! You have to help him! Please don’t let Race die!”

 _“Hu.. Crutchie, that isn’t Race. It’s just an empty shell.”_ Kyubey says matter-of-factly. “Huh?” _“It’s true, you just threw him off the bridge one minute ago.”_ Spot picks up Kyubey by the head. “What’d you say?”

 _“Did you honestly think I’d let you all fight witches using those fragile human bodies of yours? That’s impossible. For puella magi, the so called “bodies” you used to be housed in are nothing more than exterior hardware now.”_ Meanwhile, Jack is in pursuit of Race’s soul gem, recollecting it. 

_“Your souls are your real bodies. It’s placed inside the compact vessel, where they’re easier to protect, and where you can control your magic more efficiently. Making that happen is part of my job when I recruit puella magi. I take a person’s soul from their body and turn it into a soul gem.”_

“You bastard!” Spot growls. “What have you done?! You scumbag! You’ve turned us into zombies! Is that what happened?!” _“But isn’t that more convenient? If your heart explodes or you bleed out every last drop of blood, no matter what happens, you just heal your bodies with magic and get up again.”_

Jack then begins to make his way back to the group. _“As long as your soul gem doesn’t get damaged, you’re basically invincible. Isn’t it better to have that in a fight than be trapped in the body prone to failure?”_

Crutchie sobs. “That’s horrible! _That’s horrible!”_

_“It never fails. Whenever I tell you humans this simple facts, you always react the same way. It makes no sense at all! Why are you humans so sensitive about the kind of container that souls are housed in?”_

Jack returns, placing Race’s soul gem by his body. He gasps, and sits up with a shock. Everyone is silently staring at him, and he’s puzzled by their expressions. “What’s up? What happened?” 


	7. Can You Face Your True Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downward spiral begins..

“You tricked us, didn’t you?” Race asks. He’s laying in bed recovering from what had happened. _“Not necessarily. I did make it perfectly clear I wanted you to become puella magi. I just didn’t explain the exact form you’d be taking to do that as all.”_

Race sits up. “Why wouldn’t you tell us something like that?” Kyubey’s tail swishes. _“Because you never asked. Besides, if you never found out it wouldn’t bother you, would it? In fact, Davey never found out, even at the end.”_

 _“You humans don’t even realize you have souls. It’s not something you could physically feel inside you. Your bodies are such fragile containers. Just a cluster of neurons, organs, and a circulatory system.”_ Kyubey explains.

_“It’s an amazing construction. But once your body stops functioning, your soul disappears. To keep that from happening, I put your soul into a physical form. It makes us so easier to protect, and easier to keep track of. That way, you can battle witches and none have to worry about it.”_

“Well, nobody asked you to do that, did they?” Race snarks. _“You still don’t understand the dangers of combat, do you. Let’s say you’ve been impaled by spears. Do you know how much stimulus it takes for the register of your pain receptors?”_

“Uh..” Race begins. Kyubey places his paw on Race’s soul gem, and Race clutches his stomach and drops to his knees. _“That is what it’d feel like. One strike, and you are completely incapacitated.”_

_“The reason you stayed standing during your fight with Spot is because you were spared the pain your body was experiencing. And that was possible because your soul and body weren’t directly connected. You were able to survive that fight because of your modification.”_

_“Once you get used to it, you figure out how to block out all the pain. There is a downside though, your reaction time suffers so I don’t recommend it.”_ He explains. “How could you do this to us? Why?” Race asks. _“You did accept the destiny of fighting witches, provided I granted one wish for you.”_ Kyubey notes. _“That wish has come true, hasn’t it?”_

* * *

“You knew about this, didn’t you? How come you didn’t tell us about it before.” Crutchie asks. He’s on the rooftop with Jack. “Would you believe me if I did? I’ve tried telling people before, but no one has ever believed me.” 

“But why would Kyubey do something so cruel to us?” He asks. “Because it doesn’t think what it did was cruel. The creature doesn’t understand human values. A sort of fair exchange for granting someone’s wish. That’s what it thinks anyway.” 

“But there’s nothing fair about it. What he did to him isn’t right. All Race wanted was to help someone he loves get better again.” Crutchie whimpers. “An agreement is still an agreement. It made the impossible possible, didn’t it? That boy would’ve never gotten better no matter what, even if Anthony Higgins spends the rest of his life taking care of him. The truth is, a miracle like that is worth more than the life for human. That’s the price it sells them for.”

“Does that mean Race can’t go back to his normal life?” He asks. “I already told you once. You really should forget about Anthony Higgins.” Jack warns, and Crutchie shakes his head “But he’s my friend, and he saved my life. If Race hadn’t become a puella magi, Elmer and I would both be dead right now.”

“Don’t confuse gratitude with your responsibility. There is nothing you can do to save him now. And if you are trying to repay for him to ease your guilt. Don’t. That’s arrogant thinking and you should stop it.” Jack tells him. “Why do you always act so cold..?” Crutchie asks, to which Jack sighs. “Well, maybe I behave this way because I’m not human anymore.”

* * *

“How can I ever face Albert again? Now that I’ve been turned into this thing.” He hears a knock at his window. It’s Spot. “Hey dummy, how much long are you gonna stay inside? Can you come up for a sec? I wanna talk.”

* * *

Race and Spot walk together. “What happened to us sucks. I bet you regret ever making that contract, don’t ya?” Spot inquires. “But you know, me? Huh, I think I’m okay with it. I mean, I can do whatever I want with my powers, who cares about the details. I don’t really think it’s a deal breaker, you know.”

“You think you got what you pay for, huh?” Race snarks. “Oh yeah, I did. That’s a great way to look at it. Think about it, if you live for yourself you only got yourself to blame, so I can really blame anyone else and I don’t have any regrets. See, if you look at it that way, you won’t be so upset about it.”

* * *

Spot eventually brings him to a abandoned church. “You brought me all the way out here, just to talk?” Race asks, to which Spot nods. “Uh-huh. Got a lot to talk about.” He reaches into a bag and pulls out an apple, tossing it to Race. “Want one?” 

Race carelessly throws it aside, and Spot grabs him by the collar. “I see you wasting food like that again, I _will_ kill you.” 

Spot sighs, releasing Race. “Want to know where we are? It’s my dad’s church. He was an honest man and way too nice. He’s the kinda guy who’d read the papers and start tearing up, cause he couldn’t figure out how to make things better.” 

“He thought religion hadn’t deducted enough, he wanted something new for today’s world. So one day, he started preaching stuff to the congregation that wasn’t in the bible. People got upset, stopped coming to a sermons. The church kicked him out, and after that, well, nobody cared about what he had to say.”

Race is quiet, listening to Spot tell his story, he’s using poorly made puppets.

“Huh, go figure, right? I mean from the outside, I bet he looked like he was trying to start a cult, didn’t matter if what he said was righter, even if he made sense. Everyone treated him like he was a psycho. It got so bad for my family that there were lots of time then we didn’t have any food.” 

“I couldn’t understand it. My dad wasn’t doing or saying anything wrong.. It was just different from what everyone was used to hearing was all. If people would have just calmed down, gave him 5 minutes and really listened to what he had to say, they would have seen he was right. Yeah, but in the end, nobody did.” 

Race wanted to say something, but he waited, listening to what Spot had to say.

“I got mad. I got really pissed off. I hated that nobody gave my dad a chance and try to understand what he was talking about. Then Kyubey showed up and I made my wish. I wanted everyone to listen to my dad and take the stuff that he was saying seriously.” 

“Huh..” Race says.

“The next morning, they came back. The church was packed with so many people. Everyday there was more people coming to hear my dad’s preach. And me? I started doing the puella magi thing. I figured no matter how awesome my dad’s sermons were, they weren’t gonna take out of the witches anytime soon. It was my job. So, like an idiot, I threw myself into hunting witches full time. We were gonna save the world together, him doing it out in the open and me in the shadows.”

“And one day, my dad found out about what was really going on. Man, I could never forget it. When he realized everyone was there not because of what he was preaching but because of my magic, he totally lost it.” Spot sighs. “And he called me, his own son, an evil witch who corrupted his flock.” 

Spot laughs dryly. “Huh, isn’t that hilarious? I’m the one out every night hunting real witches and he calls me a witch. After that my dad had a breakdown. He got really depressed. He was drinking a lot and then he went crazy. He killed my family and then he committed suicide, leaving me behind, alone.”

Race’s eyes widen. He had no idea. 

“The thing I wished for destroyed my whole family. I’ve lead all this suffering down on my family because I made a wish for my dad without knowing what he really wanted. So right then and there, I promised myself I’d never use magic to help anyone else ever again. This power is mine, and I’ll use it for me, me alone.” 

Spot sighs. “Miracles aren’t free, you know? If you wish for something good to happen, a whole lot of bad stuffs gonna happen too. I guess that’s how the whole world stays in balance. Good, bad, everything zeros out.”

Race stares at him. “Why are you telling me all this?” Spot huffs. “‘Cause I want you to stop caring and do what you want to do. Hey, you got what you paid for it, didn’t ya?”

“I’m a little confused. You just got don’t telling me all about yourself. Why are you worrying about me all of a sudden?” Spot hums. “Cause you and me, we both made the same mistakes, didn’t we? You gotta stop feeling the way you do, cause it’ll only bring you more pain.”

He stretches his arms out. “You’re already paid your dues, way more than what you’ve got for him. No, what I think is, you should take what you’ve gotten and figure out how to get something out of it.” Race laughs. “Kinda like you do?”

 _“Exactly_ like I do. Look I figured out how things work, and I wanna save you some grief. I can’t stand seeing you go through this.” Race sighs. “I had the wrong idea about you from the beginning, I’m sorry about that. So forgive me.” 

He gets up. “But still, I don’t have any regrets about using my wish for someone else. And I’ve decided that from now on, I’m not gonna regret anything, ever again.” Spot growls. “Why are you being so stubborn?” 

“Honestly, I don’t think I paid too big a price for what I got. I think magic can be used for great things, depending on how you use it. Which reminds me, those apples, how did you get them, huh? Mind telling me where you’ve got money from?” 

Spot freezes. “Yeah, thought so. In that case, I can’t eat those apples. I’m not gonna have any part of them.” Race tells him. Spot glares. “You idiot! We’re puella magi! There’s no one like us, nobody can do what we do!”

“I’ll do things my way. And fight my own battles. If you don’t like it, then you can come find me and try to kill me if you want. I won’t hate you for it, but I won’t lose to you either.”

* * *

Elmer and Crutchie wave to Race. “Why didn’t you come to school yesterday?” Elmer asks. “Oh, I was a little sick, that’s all.” Crutchie’s eyes widen. “But Race..” “It’s cool, I feel fine. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He reassures.

“Oh, I didn’t know Albert got out of the hospital.” Elmer notes, seeing Albert go by them. 

“I’m glad Albert is doing better.” Crutchie remarks. “Uh-huh.” Race says. “You haven’t talked him yet, have you? Why don’t you go over and say hi to him?” Crutchie asks, nudging his arm. “Nah. Maybe later.” 

* * *

“Okay, what did you wanna talk about?” Race asks, he’s meeting with Elmer at the cafe. “I want to talk about love. I’ll explain. There are something I haven’t told you or Crutchie, but I can’t stay silent any longer.” 

“For a long time now, I’ve always liked Albert DaSilva.. but now I’m in love with him.” Elmer says, and Race laughs nervously. “Oh, you are, huh? I never would’ve guessed, Elmer. That’s awesome. I hope Albert knows just how lucky he is.”

“You’ve known Albert for a while. Weren’t you friends since childhood?” Elmer asks sternly. “Yeah, uh, sort of.. We hang out together every now and then.” Race explains. Elmer sighs. “And it’s nothing more than that? I’ve thought long and hard about this. I can’t lie to myself any longer. So how about you? I need to know. Can you face your true feelings for him, Race?”

“Uh.. true feelings? What do you mean?” Race asks. “I take my friendship with you very seriously, and I don’t wanna get into a situation stealing him away from you. I wanna respect the relationship you have with Albert, because you’ve known him a lot longer than I have. That’s why if you like him, you have a right to grab to him before I do.” Elmer explains to him.

“Elmer.” Race says. “I’m going to tell Albert how I feel after school tomorrow. That gives you one day to decide. Will you confess your true feelings to him, or won’t you? Think about what you want, so you don’t have any regrets later.”

Elmer gets up and leaves, leaving Race alone with his thoughts.

* * *

“Crutchie..” Race says. “Is it okay if I come along? I won’t get in the way. I just don’t want you to be all alone. Can I come?” He asks softly. “Why? Why you’re always nice to me? I’m not deserve having a friend like you.” 

“Race?” “I started to have second thoughts today. I thought what if I hadn’t saved Elmer, it was just for a second but still..” Crutchie gasps softly, placing his hand on Race’s arm. 

“I guess I’m not a hero after all. What would Davey think if he were still here?” He pulls Crutchie close, sobbing. “I’m going to lose Albert to Elmer. And there’s nothing I can do about it. Because I’m already dead. I’m a _zombi_ _e!_ I can’t ask him to hold me if I’m like this, I can never ask him to..”

He sighs. “I feel better now, I’m sorry.” “You don’t have to be.” Crutchie tells him. “I’m okay. Thanks for listening, Crutchie. C’mon let’s go. We’ve got some witches that need beaten down.”

* * *

“You are the last person I’d expected just sit and watch.” Jack says. “Tonight’s the real deal. He’s fighting a witch, not a familiar. If he beats it, he’ll get the grief seed, so at least he’s fighting for something.” Spot responds.

“I’m surprised you’d give up your place so easy, just to help him out.” Jack remarks. Spot gets up, Race is.. not being smart about his fighting. “What the hell is he doing? He’s gonna get himself killed!”

* * *

“Race!” Crutchie yells, the witch they’re fighting has a black and white silhouetted labyrinth, and vine like appendages every which way. The silhouette of a person sitting and praying seems to be the witch proper. 

Suddenly, a large tree branch like appendage shoots out of her back, and nearly impales Race, but Spot quickly steps in and gets him out of the way. “Jeez, I can’t watch this anymore. Hangout here, okay? Let me show you a couple of basic moves.”

Race quickly gets back up though. “Hey.” Spot growls. Race continues to fight. “I can do this alone. Get out of my way.” “Race!” Crutchie cries, Race is getting more and more malicious and violent with his fighting.

“Hahaha..” Race laughs. “What’s going on with him?” Spot asks wide-eyed. Race tears apart the witch and the familiars as they do what would be very dangerous attacks to him. “It’s true, I can block out the pain! _I don’t feel any pain anymore!”_

Crutchie stares in horror. “Stop.. Please _stop..”_


	8. I Was Stupid, So Stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery."

“Shutting off the pain’s pretty easy once you know how to do it.” Race notes with glee. “This way I’ll never lose another fight!”

* * *

Race tosses the grief seed to Spot. “You can have it. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” Spot snarls. _“Watch it.”_ “I don’t wanna owe you anything. We’re even now. Got it? Let’s get out of here, Crutchie.”

“Race..” Crutchie says softly, Race nearly collapses in his arms. “Race!” “It’s fine. Sorry, I’m a little tired.” Crutchie nods. “Take it easy, I got you.” 

The two leave, and Spot is furious. “That idiot..” 

* * *

“Race.. You can’t fight like that.” Crutchie says, voice wavering. “You’re lying if you say it doesn’t hurt. It hurts just watching you.

Race glances away. “Just because you can’t feel the pain, doesn’t mean it’s okay to hurt yourself.” He sighs. “I don’t have the knack for it. If I don’t fight like that, I can’t win.” Crutchie places his hand on Race’s arm. 

“Even if you fight like that and win every battle, it’s not good for you. Can’t you see that?” Crutchie reasoned. “Then what _is_ good for me?” Race questioned, giving a dry laugh. “I’ve been turned into a monster. How can anything ever be good for me again?”

“Race..” Crutchie faltered. “All I can do now is kill witches. That’s my new purpose in life. I’m useless otherwise. I’m just a walking corpse pretending like I’m still alive!” Race snapped, and Crutchie winces. “Who’s gonna help me now? The way I am, who’d want to? Why would you even think about it?” 

“But I wanna help.” Crutchie insisted. “I just don’t know what to do to make you happy again..” Race growled. “Then why don’t _you_ fight for a change?” Race accused.

“Wanna know what Kyubey told me? You’ve got more potential than anyone. You could beat any witch with no problem and you wouldn’t even suffer like I do!” He continues. Crutchie flinches under his glare. 

“But.. I just..” Crutchie whimpers. “If you really wanna help me, you should try putting yourself in my shoes for a change. But you can’t. Of course not. You won’t even give up your humanity out of _pity for a friend!”_

“It’s not that! I- I just-” Crutchie stutters. “You can do anything but you won’t. You just sit there ‘cause it’s okay if I’m the one who’s suffering. Don’t act like you care. It’s obvious you don’t!” Race fumed.

“Race, wait!” Crutchie pleads. “Don’t follow me.” Race growls, storming off. 

_I’m so stupid._ Race thinks as he runs. _How could I say those things? I’m so hopelessly stupid.._

* * *

Spot meets up with Jack at his home. Jack’s home is rather odd looking, it’s mostly white, with many screens on the wall. Jack points at a specific point on the map of the city. “Walpurgisnacht is supposed to appear in this area.” 

“Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?” Spot asks. _“Statistics.”_ Jack states.

“Huh. I’ve never heard about Walpurgisnacht showing up here before. You mind telling me where you got these statistics of yours?” Spot inquires, getting a glare from Jack. He huffs. “Look, we don’t have to trust each other and be all BFF’s or anything, but do you think you could maybe give me an idea of what’s going on?”

_“I was wondering the exact same thing, Jack Kelly.”_

“You got a lotta balls showing your face around here!” Spot seethes. _“Oh, my. Perhaps I’m not welcome here after all. And after coming all this way, just to give you some very important information.”_

Spot backs off. “What?” _“Anthony 'Race' Higgins is deteriorating fast. And not only because he used too much magic, there’s a curse growing inside him now.”_ Spot glares. “And whose fault do you think that is, huh?”

 _“I don’t doubt he’ll be causing you quite a bit of trouble, even before Walpurgisnacht arrives. You’d best be on your guard.”_ Kyubey warns.

“What do you mean trouble? C’mon on, let’s have it.” Spot demands. _“You might wanna ask him about that instead of me. I’m sure you already know what I’m talking about, Jack Kelly.”_ Jack’s expression doesn’t change, but he nods.

 _“I thought so. I’m curious; how did you learn about all these interesting things? Enlighten me.”_ Kyubey requests. “I think I’ve heard enough from you today. _Get out.”_ Kyubey obliges, humbly leaving practically with his tail between his legs. 

“You’re just gonna let him go?” Spot questioned. “There’s no point trying to kill that creature. Take my word for it.” Jack responds.

“What’s up with Race? What kind of trouble do you think that fuzzball was talking about?” Spot asked. Jack’s expression was grim. 

“His soul gem is tainted. And if it’s not purified soon, there won’t be anything anyone can do to save him.”

* * *

“Wait, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you walking home this way before.” Albert says, Elmer walking beside him. “Did you move or something?” Elmer laughs. “Actually, my house is in the exact opposite direction.” 

“O..Okay? Then why are you coming this way, then?” Albert asks. “Albert, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you..”

* * *

Crutchie is at Race’s door, questioning his family. “He hasn’t been home since yesterday..?” He nods. “Oh, yes.. I understand. Okay. Thank you very much.” 

_Race.._ Crutchie worries. _I have to find him._

* * *

“Why can’t you understand? You don’t have the luxury to fool around. You should only hunt witches.” Jack warns. “Shut up! I don’t need your advice!” Race rebuffs. Jack glares at him. “Your soul gem is at it’s limit! You need to purify it now. Use this.”

Jack hands him a grief seed, Race takes it, then throws it to the side and laughs. “What is this? What are you up to?”

“Don’t be stupid. You’re in no position to question my help. Or, do you just hate the idea of it?” Jack inquires.

“I’m gonna be a different kind of puella magi. That’s what I decided. I’m not gonna screw anyone over or take anyone for granted.” Race declared. “And I won’t associate with anyone who does! I don’t need anyone’s thanks. I’ll be the only puella magi around who doesn’t use their magic for themselves.”

Jack scoffs. “Well, then you’re going to die.” Race laughs. “So what? If I’m gonna die, it’s gonna be when I can’t kill witches anymore. No one’s gonna need me anyway, right? I’m okay with that. The world doesn’t need a puella magi, if they can’t even kill a witch.”

“Why are you doing this to yourself? Why won’t you trust me? Can you see I just wanna help you?” Jack questions. “Why don’t I trust you? Maybe it’s ‘cause I can tell what you really are. Maybe I know you’re lying.” Race accuses.

“You look like someone who’s given up on everything.” Race points out. “When you talk, you use empty words. In fact, you’re doing it now. You say you wanna help me, but I know that’s not what you’re really thinking. You’re not fooling anyone.”

Jack growls. “Do you realize that you’re just making Charlie suffer more and more?” “Crutchie? This has nothing to do with him.” Race retorts. “You’re wrong, everything has to do with him.” 

“You’re sharp. Yes. You’re right about me. I don’t give a damn if you live or die. _I don’t care._ I just don’t want Charlie to see you like this, as you destroy yourself.” He confirms. “If you don’t let me help you now, you’re going to die, either way.”

“You see, if you make him suffer anymore, then I will kill you right here right now, Anthony Higgins.” Suddenly, he’s stopped, as Spot grabs him from behind and pins him down. “Hurry!” Spot shouts to Race. “Get out of here!” Race hobbles away.

“What are you, crazy?! What happened to saving him? You remember that?!” Spot reprimands. “Let me go.” Jack growls. Spot smirks. “Ah, I see. If I keep holding onto you like this, you can’t use that funky technique of yours, can ya?”

Jack is about to drop a grenade, and Spot panics and jumps back. And, of course, immediately after, Jack is gone. “Damn it!” Spot growls. 

* * *

“No way, man, you can’t let the dumb **** make excuses like that. You gotta make her hand all her cash over.”

Race is on the train, listening to two guys say horrible, awful things about their girlfriends. “Dumb bitches. You only get their hands on some coins and they blow it all on stupid shit for reals.” 

“Seriously, gee. Can’t treat ‘em like they got any brains. That’s for sure.” his friend says. “Treat ‘em like the dumbass bitches they are.”

“Hey, you. I wanna know more about your girl.” Race says grimly. “Huh?”

“I wanna know about the girl you guys were just talking about. Tell me more about her.” Race demands. One of the guys laughs. “You’re like a high schooler, kid. You should be home in bed.” 

“Your girlfriend, I bet she loves you and tries really hard to make you happy, doesn’t she?” Race inquires. “I bet you know she does, don’t you? And instead of saying thanks, you sit there calling her a bitch. Then dump her when she gets old.” 

The guy turns to his friend. “Yo, you know this kid?” “No..”

“Hey, is this world even worth protecting? What have I been fighting for all this time?” Race challenged. “Answer me right now. Or else..”

* * *

“Where are you, Race?” 

* * *

_“I bet you’re upset with me too, aren’t you?”_ Kyubey asks. “If I was, would you change Race back?” Crutchie questions. _“I can’t. It’s beyond my power to do so.”_

“Hey. Remember when you told me I could become a really powerful puella magi if I wanted? Was that for real?” He adds. _“Really powerful doesn’t even begin to describe it. Your power would be almost limitless. You’d be the strongest puella magi in the world.”_

“If I made a contract, would Race still have chosen to become a puella magi?” Crutchie asks with a frown. _“Race was responsible for his own wish. You had absolutely nothing to do with his decision.”_

“Why am I the powerful one?” He asks. He really wants to know why out of _anyone,_ someone like _him_ could be so powerful. _“I have no idea. The truth is your potential is on a scale that, theoretically anyway, shouldn’t even be possible. I want someone to come explain it as much as you do.”_ Kyubey tells him.

 _“If you released your power, you could do more than miracles. you could very well twist the fabric of the universe itself.”_ Crutchie gasps. _“Why you’ve been selected to have this power over anyone else, I can’t even begin to guess the reason.”_

“You know, I never thought there was anything all that special about me.” Crutchie says with a sigh. “I always thought I’d just stumble through life, not really amounting to anything much, never being able to help anyone, or be of any use at all..”

He looks up at the stars, holding his arm out, desperate to reach for them. “It was really frustrating and I felt all alone. But I figured there wasn’t anything I could do about it..”

 _“But the reality is different, isn’t it? Crutchie, if you wished it, you could even become the god of this world.”_ Crutchie was silent for a few moments in shock. “If that’s true.. would I be able to do stuff that even you can’t do, Kyubey?” 

_“Like what?”_ Kyubey questions curiously. “Like if I went ahead and made a contract with you, could I turn Race back to normal?” Kyubey’s tail swishes. _“That would be like child’s play for you. Would that be worth trading your soul for? Would you like to?”_

“Yes. For Race, I would.. I’ll do it.” Crutchie takes a deep breath. “I wanna be a puella-”

Suddenly, and without any warning, Kyubey is riddled with bullet holes, like bloody swiss cheese. Jack is standing there, with a most grim- but also hurt? expression. 

“What did you do?” Crutchie stammers. “You didn’t have to kill him.” Jack looks so pained. “You _idiot._ Why do you do that? _Why do you always sacrifice yourself like that?”_

“Huh?” Jack looks more emotional than any other time Crutchie’s seen him. “Calling yourself useless and meaningless. Stop treating yourself like you don’t matter! Why don’t you ever think about all the people who love you? Stop being such a fool!” 

Jack’s hands are bunched into fists at his sides. “There are so many people who would be sad if you died. Why can’t you understand that? What about the people who are trying hard to protect you?” 

Crutchie looks at Jack, uncertainty in his eyes. “Jack.. I get the feeling we’ve done this before. Is that true? Have the two of us met before?” Jack can’t answer. “I- I can’t.” Crutchie gets up, and moves past him. 

“Sorry, I have to go find Race now.”

Jack reaches out for him, but falls to his knees. “Wait! Anthony Higgins is..” He stammers. “I’m sorry.” Jack sobs. “Wait! _Crutchie!”_

But it’s too late, Crutchie has already left. 

Kyubey returns, and quite literally _eats his remains._ Jack makes an unamused disgusted face. _“You knew there was no point in doing that. You don’t learn, do you? I have plenty of spares, you know. But don’t make me use them up for no reason. It’s such a waste.”_

Jack scoffs. _“You know, that’s the second time you’ve killed me. But this time, you showed me what your technique is. That was time manipulation, wasn’t it?”_ Jack doesn’t answer, but Kyubey knows.

 _“I thought so. I’ve suspected it for a while but I wasn’t sure. You’re not from this timeline, are you?”_ Kyubey questions, but it’s more of a statement. “I know what you really are, and I know what you’re planning.” Jack growls.

 _“Uh-huh. That’s why you’ve been trying so hard to spoil my plans. Do you wanna change Charlie Morris’ fate that badly?”_ Jack nods, standing up. “I do. And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to stop you, Kyubey.”

“Or should I say.. _Incubator?”_

* * *

“Finally, I found ya!” Spot says in relief, finding Race at the train station. Spot takes some chips from a can. “So, how much longer are you gonna do this stubborn thing, huh?” 

“I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble..” Race states. Spot pauses. “Seriously? Doesn’t sound like you at all.” Spot says, nudging his arm slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I just don’t care anymore.” Race says with an empty laugh.

“I can’t remember what I thought was so important, what was worth protecting, you know? It’s all blank now, doesn’t make sense anymore..” Spot is worried, _really_ worried. “Hey, c’mon..”

Race shows Spot his soul gem, it’s almost entirely black. Spot’s eyes widen. “Balance means good and bad have to zero themselves out, right? That’s what you said.. or something like it. I think I understand what you mean now.” Spot stares at him with worry. 

“The good thing is I did save a few people. But the bad thing is, I got angrier..” He stammers. “and my heart filled up with envy and hate. It got so bad, I even hurt my best friend.”

“Hey, Tony. Your soul gem!” Race doesn’t respond to the nickname, he doesn’t care. “For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery. That’s how it works for puella magi, and that’s how it is for me.” 

Race looks at Spot with the most pained face, tears streaming down. “I was stupid.. _so stupid.”_

His tears land on his soul gem. A burst of light resonates, and Spot goes flying back. Race’s soul gem shatters..

_And a grief seed forms._

Race’s limp body falls to the ground as the labyrinth forms around them. It feels like a powerful wind is blowing. Spot is holding onto the railing with everything he’s got.

“ANTHONY!!” 

* * *

Kyubey is outside the labyrinth. _“On this planet, you call people who have yet to become adults, girls and boys. It makes sense then, since you’ll eventually become witches, you puella magi could be called.. magical girls and magical boys.”_


	9. I'd Never Allow That To Happen.

Spot ran to Race’s body, holding him in his arms. He hears what almost sounds like him _screaming._ He looks to the side, and sees the witch. The witch looks to have a merfolk tail, and is a knight in armor of sorts.

“What are you? What have you done to Anthony?” Jack shows up, and pulls him away. “Take my hand.” Spot glares, Race still in his arms. “What are you gonna do?” “Just take it.”

He does, and shortly after, everything around them goes gray, and the witch is frozen. “It’s.. stopped?” “Do not let go of my hand. You’ll be frozen in time if you do.” Jack warns.

Spot huffs. “What the hell is going on? Where did that witch come from?” Jack rolls his eyes. “That witch used to be Anthony Higgins. You saw, it happened right in front of you.” Spot got a bad feeling in his gut hearing that.

“We’re just gonna run away?” He asks. “We could stop him now and kill it. Just drop that useless baggage and we’ll go back. Shall we?” Spot growls. “Yeah, like hell!” Jack sighs. “You can’t fight and carry him. You’ll get us both killed. We’re leaving for now.”

* * *

Crutchie is walking along the train tracks. Then he sees Jack and Spot-

_And Race’s body in Spot’s arms._

“Race!” Crutchie shouts. “What happened? Where’s his soul gem? What happened to him?” Jack sighs. “His soul gem disappeared. It transformed into a grief seed. A witch hatched and it vanished.” 

Crutchie pales. “No.. It can’t be.” Jack nods. “It is. That’s the final secret of the soul gems. When our gems get too tainted and turn completely black, we transform into grief seeds. Then we are reborn as witches.”

He holds out his soul gem. “See? This is the destiny which no puella magi can escape.” Tears form in Crutchie’s eyes, and Jack looks pained for a moment. “It’s not true. It can’t be true. Right?” 

“But, how..? He only wanted to protect people from witches. he wanted to be a hero. That’s why he became a puella magi. Why?” He sobs into Race’s body. “His curse became as powerful as his wish. It was only a matter of time, really. And from now on, for each person he saved, he’ll curse another in return.”

Spot grabs Jack by the collar of shirt. “Why you! What the _hell is your problem?_ You trying to impress us with your big brain or something? How can you stand there talking crap like that? He was Tony’’s..” 

Spot huffs. “He was his _best friend!”_ Jack ignores him, looking to Crutchie. “You understand now, don’t you? The thing you wanted so much to be. This is it.” Jack glares to Spot. “Oh, and the body you brought along? It’s your responsibility now. You better be careful getting rid of it though, or it’ll cause problems later.”

“And you dare call yourself human?!” Spot snaps. “No, of course I don’t. And neither should you.”

* * *

 _“May I come in? I’d like to talk with you.”_ Kyubey says. Crutchie is sitting on his bed. “You’re still alive..” He sighs. “That stuff Jack was saying- is it true?” _“It’s true enough that I can’t deny it.”_

Crutchie frowns. “Then you turn us into puella magi so we become witches?” _“Please don’t misunderstand our intentions. We don’t do what we do because we harbor ill will towards the human race.”_ Kyubey explains.

_“Everything we’ve done is to prolong the life of the universe. Crutchie, do you know what the word “entropy” means? Here’s an example;_

_The energy a bonfire gives off is not equal to the energy it took to grow the wood that fuels it. When energy changes its form, some of it gets lost._

_We found that the amount of energy in the universe is decreasing. So we began searching for a form of energy that wasn’t limited by the laws of thermodynamics. And then we found the energy created by puella magi.”_

Crutchie pales. “What.. what are you really?” 

_“My civilization created a technology that converts the emotions of a sentient lifeform into energy. Unfortunately, our species doesn’t possess the capability to experience emotions. So we searched the universe and studied all the various species, until we finally found you humans._

_With the size of your population and the rate at which you reproduce, we saw how the amount of emotional energy produced by a single human is greater than the amount used between its birth and growth. The human soul is the energy source we need that counteracts the effects of entropy.”_

_“The most effective energy came from humans in their second stage of development when they have the most intense fluctuations of hope and despair._

_At the precise moment when your soul gems flare out and become grief seeds, an enormous amount of energy is created. As an incubator, my job is to gather up that expended energy.”_

Crutchie has tears in his eyes, and he’s slightly horrified. “That’s all we are to you? Disposable? You want us to die for you.. and you don’t even care!”

_“Do you know how many civilizations there are in the universe? Can you even comprehend the amount of energy they use each second?_

_There will come a day when you humans figure out how to leave this planet. And you’ll join the rest of the universe.. When you do, you wouldn’t wanna find the universe empty and desolate, would you? If you consider the long term, this is a good deal for you and everyone else.”_

“How can you say that?” Crutchie questions. “Do you think it’s okay for Davey to die, and Race to suffer, some crazy reason like that? That’s not right! That’s awful!” 

_“But we always ask for and make sure to receive your consent before making the contract. That alone should show you that we don’t mean you any ill will?”_ Kyubey asks. “But you do it by tricking us into it!” Crutchie snaps back.

 _“We don’t understand this concept of ‘tricking you’ Why is it that when humans regret a decision they made based on their own misunderstanding, they feel resentment toward the other party?”_ Kyubey asks. 

“I can’t do this.” Crutchie stammers. “You’re not saying anything. I don’t understand you at all.” 

_“We’ve had a hard time understanding you humans and your values system too.”_ Kyubey says. _“With a current population of 6.9 billion which increases by a rate of 10 every 4 seconds, it’s a mystery why you would care so much about the loss of a tiny handful?”_

“If that’s how you think about us, then I guess you really are our enemy.” Crutchie tells him. _“I came here to try to explain ourselves to you. I was genuinely hoping you’d understand how much good humanity sacrifices have done for this universe. I guess I wasn’t successful.”_

“Of course you weren’t!” Crutchie cries. _“I still believe that one day, you’ll become the greatest of all puella magi, and then the worst of all witches. And when that happens, we’ll have access to an unbelievable amount of energy.”_

_“So if you ever feel like dying for the sake of the universe, call me. I’ll be waiting.”_

* * *

_“What are you hoping for by using all that energy just to keep his body fresh?”_ Kyubey asks. Spot has been using his magic to preserve Race’s body. “Is there a way to get his soul gem back the way it was?”

 _“If there is a way, I’m not aware of it.”_ Kyubey tells him. “That’s funny. It looks like even you don’t have all the answers, do ya?” Spot snarks.

 _“The existence of puella magi defies logic. So I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out you were capable of doing all kinds of amazing things.”_ Kyubey notes. “Then it _is_ possible?” Spot asks.

 _“It hasn’t happened before so I’m not really sure how you’d go about it. Unfortunately, I can’t advise you on the matter.”_ Spot huffs. “Who’d ask for your advice now?” 

* * *

“Crutchie, you’re looking a bit under the weather today. Are you okay?” Elmer asks. “Mhm. I just didn’t get enough sleep.” Crutchie tells him. “That’s too bad. And it looks like Race is staying home again. Maybe we should go and see how he’s doing. Although, I don’t think he’ll be too happy to see me. Things’ve been, a little bit awkward between us lately..”

‘“Elmer, there’s something-” _Seriously? After all that’s happened, you’re gonna go to school today?_ Spot thinks to him. “Crutchie?” Elmer asks. _Think you could meet me somewhere? I need to talk to you._ Spot thinks again.

“Elmer, sorry. I can’t go to school. I better go back home!” He says, taking off. “Wait, Crutchie!” 

* * *

“You wanted to talk?” Crutchie asks. “Uh-huh.” Spot says. “You wanna save Tony, right?” Crutchie stares at him. “If there wasn’t, you just gonna leave him like that?” Spot asks. “Um..” 

Spot sighs. “That came out the wrong way, my bad. I know this sounds kinda crazy but the thing is we don’t know if he can be saved yet or not. So if there’s still hope for that, I’m not gonna give up.”

“Even if he was turned into a witch, maybe he’d be able to remember the voice of his friend.” Spot points out. “I was thinking, maybe if you call out to him, he’ll remember being human. If anyone could get through to him, it’d have to be you.”

“You think that’ll really work?” Crutchie asks. “Oh, how the hell should I know? Nobody knows, that’s why I wanna try! Hell, it’s worth the shot, right?” Spot says. “Check it out, what if when I cut that witch in half, instead of getting the usual grief seed out of it, what if Tony’s soul gem comes popping out of it instead!”

He laughs. “Wouldn’t that be something? It’d be like one of those stories where love and courage triumph and stuff.” He smirked. “Wanna know something? And this is between us, the reason I became a puella magi was ‘cause I love stories like those. Can’t believe I forgot that. And Tony was the one who reminded me.” 

“It’s cool if you don’t wanna come, I’m not gonna force you. I mean, it’s gonna be pretty dangerous for sure. And you know, if things start getting super hairy in there, I can’t promise I’ll be able to protect you.” He warns.

“I’ll help.” Crutchie says. “I really wanna help. My name is Charlie Morris- But you can just call me Crutchie.” Spot smiles. “Oh, seriously? Man, you’re cramping my style.” He jokes. “I’m Spot Conlon. Pleased to meet ya.” 

* * *

“Excuse me?” Jack says suddenly in class. “I’m not feeling well. May I go to the nurse’s office?” The teacher nods. “Hm? Okay. Who’s the nurse’s aide for this class?” A girl raises her hand. “Mister Morris is. But he’s not here today.” Jack frowns. “Hmm.. I guess we’ll have the class rep take you then.”

* * *

“Maybe Jack would wanna help. What do you think?” Crutchie asks. “Doubt it. Not really his style.” Spot huffs. “But- aren’t you friends?” “Not really. Well, we sort of got the same goals, I guess. We kinda teamed up so we could beat whatever we couldn’t beat by ourselves. In a couple of days, Walpurgisnacht is gonna come to this town.”

“Walpurgis..?” Crutchie says. “It’s an insanely powerful witch. This one’s so nasty, neither of us could beat it alone. That’s why we decided to team up to kill it. I guess that’s how it is between us.” Spot explains with a shrug. 

* * *

“This is it.” Spot tells him. “Are you sure it’s really Race? I mean it might be another witch or something?” Crutchie questions. “The magic residue is the same as yesterday. It’s him. No doubt about it.” 

The two reach the labyrinth entrance. “Okay, ‘point of no return’ time.” Spot says. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Crutchie laughs nervously. “Actually, I’m used to this part. The thing is, all I ever did was tag along before. I’ve never really been able to help much. But I’m ready, so take me with you.” 

Spot rolls his eyes. “You really are a weird boy, aren’t you?”

* * *

“Hey, Spot?” Crutchie says. “Yeah?” “I feel bad I can’t help. Everyone else’s always done the fighting for me. Anyway, I sort of feel like a coward.” He mutters. 

“Why the heck would you ever wanna become a puella magi?” Spot asks. “Why? Um..” Spot sighs. “Don’t underestimate this stuff. This ain’t a job anybody can do.” “But..”

“If you get to eat good food every day and live a happy life with your family, why would you give that up if you’re not sure it’s what you really want?” Spot asks of him. “You thinking about becoming a puella magi on some stupid whim? I’d never allow that to happen. Hell, I’d kick your ass before you could.”

Spot sighs. “If you do this, then you’re putting your life in danger. The only people who should do this are the ones who’s got no other choice. Anybody else who sticks their nose in it is just messing around. And that’s dumb.” 

Crutchie looks at him. “You think so, huh?” “But you never know, right? Maybe there will come a time when your back’s gonna be up against the wall and you have to stand up and fight. If that day ever comes, you can think about it then.” 

“Hey, Spot why did you..-” They hear movement. “Huh?” Spot growls. “He knows we’re here. He’s coming!”

* * *

They reach the center of the labyrinth. “Okay. Do it just like we planned.” Spot tells him. “Right.” Crutchie nods.

Crutchie approaches Race’s witch. “Hey, Race. It’s me, it’s Crutchie.” He frowns. “Can.. can you hear me? Do you recognize my voice?” The witch attacks him, and he panics. “Don’t be scared! Keep talking to him!” 

“Race, please stop! Try to remember, please! I know you never wanted to hurt anyone! You said you wanted to be a hero, remember? Please, Race, turn back into your old self!” Crutchie pleads. 

Race’s witch continues to fight them. “Man, you’re really stubborn. Come on, Tony! Snap out of it!” Spot gets hit, jumping back. “Spot!” Crutchie cries.

“I’m okay. This ain’t nothing. Just keep talking to him. Come on, Tony!” Spot shouts. “Stop it! Please just stop! Race! Please try to remember!” Crutchie yells. 

They’re fighting a losing battle, it seems. 

“Heh. Oh, I get what you’re doing. This is payback, ain’t it? Funny.. When we met, we tried to kill each other then, too. I thought you were a wuss.” Spot points out with a weak laugh. “But no matter how hard I beat you, man, you just kept getting right back up, didn’t ya?”

He sighs. “I know you’re mad. You can’t forgive anyone for what happened to you. I get it. Once you get over that stuff, come back to us, okay?”

The witch grabs Crutchie, who can only struggle in their grasp. “Race..” He cries. “Please.. stop it!” Spot growls, going after the witch. “Dammit, Tony! Come on! You told me you believed in your power! You said you were only gonna use it to help people, remember?”

The witch drops Crutchie, sending him crashing back as the floor caves in below them.

 _Hey, God, if you’re there, my life_ **_sucked_** _.  
_ _So, for once.. please.. let me have a happy dream._

Jack catches Crutchie in his arms. Spot uses his powers and raises a spiked barrier, blocking Jack off from helping him. “Spot!” Jack yells. “Hey..” Spot says with a sly wave. “Are you..?” Jack asks.

Spot laughs nervously. “Me and my stupid ideas. He shouldn’t have come. Take care of him.” “Uh..” Spot smiles. “You can’t fight and carry him ‘cause you’ll just get us both killed. It’s okay. And you were right. You’ve gotta focus on the one thing that means the most to you, and protect it to the end.”

As Spot says that, Jack looks down at Crutchie in his arms. Spot laughs. “Heh, it’s kinda funny. You know, this whole time..” He pulls out a clip from his outfit, a memento of his family. “..that’s exactly what I thought I was doing.” 

Spot smiles from the other side of the barrier. “Get out of here. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” 

Jack runs out of the labyrinth with Crutchie. 

Spot raises up on his spear. “I know, Tony.. It sucks to be alone. Believe me, I know..” He gives a tearful smile, kissing the clip. “But it’s okay, cause I’m here with you now, Tony..” 

He charges up an attack, and a explosion resonates, destroying the entire labyrinth.

* * *

Jack is walking home, Crutchie still unconscious in his arms. He pauses.

_“Spot..”_

* * *

Jack, now alone in his home, is in silence. Before glaring at Kyubey. “I want to know the truth. Was there any chance for Spot Conlon to save _Race_ Higgins?” 

_“Of course not. He should have known that was impossible.”_ Kyubey answers truthfully. Jack is furious. “Really? Then, why didn’t you try to _stop him?”_

_“I would’ve stopped him if I thought him dying was pointless. But the fact is his death actually serves a more important purpose. Walpurgisnacht’s coming, and you’re the only puella magi left to stand in it’s way.”_

Jack’s silent, so Kyubey continues. _“There’s no way you can beat it all by yourself. So, if Charlie Morris wants to protect this city, he’ll have to become a puella magi.”_

Jack stands up. “That won’t happen. _I swear it.”_


	10. I Won't Rely On Anyone Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: jack goes through a 8 year long trauma conga line

“Okay, go ahead and introduce yourself.” Medda says with a warm smile. A meek and timid boy walks to the front of the class. He has dark hair, glasses, and nervous hazel eyes. “My.. my name is Jack Kelly..! I-It’s nice- I mean, I’m pleased to meet you..”

“Mister Kelly was in the hospital for a while due to a heart condition. Since he’s been away from school for so long, he might need some help adjusting. So, let’s all help him out, okay?”

* * *

“So, what school did you go to before coming to this one?”  
“Were you in any cool clubs? How about sports? Were you in a team?”

“I don’t- I’m not-” Jack stammers. “Mister Kelly.” Crutchie says. “Uh..” He smiles. “Didn’t you need to go the nurse’s office right now? Do you know where it is?” He shakes his head. “No..” 

“I can take you there if you want. I’m the nurse’s aide for our classroom.” He smiles at the students around Jack’s desk. “Sorry, guys. Whenever it’s break time, Mister Kelly’s supposed to go to the nurse’s office for his medicine.”

“Really? Sorry about that. We didn’t mean to keep you.”  
“Yeah, we can talk some more when you get back, okay?”

* * *

“Hah..” Jack says, sighing with some relief. “Don’t mind them. They’re harmless, I swear. They’re all just excited because we don’t usually get many transfer students here.” Jack looks nervous. “Oh, um.. Thank you very much for that.” 

Crutchie laughs. “Hey, you don’t have to be so nervous around me. I mean, we’re classmates now. Oh, I’m Charlie Morris. But you can call me Crutchie.” Jack frowns. “Huh? But isn’t that..”

Crutchie smiles. “It’s fine. Anyway, would you mind if I went ahead and called you Jack?” Jack pauses. “Most people don’t really talk to me.. and I think my name is kind of weird-”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all!” Crutchie says with a smile. “It’s kind of cool.” “I’m not really like that though..” Jack retorts, but Crutchie smiles. “If you were blessed with such an awesome name, then you have to make your mission to be just as cool!” 

* * *

_‘You have to make your mission to be just as cool!’_ echoed Crutchie’s words in Jack’s head. _No way. Not me. I can’t do anything right.. I just embarrass myself and cause trouble for everyone. Why? Is this the way I’ll always be?_

 _‘Maybe it’d be better if you just died.’_ a voice says. _Maybe it would be better.._ Jack thinks. ‘ _That’s right. You should just die.’_

 _I should just.. die.._ Jack thinks, but he pauses as he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. “Where am I? Oh no..” He’s in a witch’s labyrinth, the familiars approaching him. “Ah, what’s that? What’s going on?” 

Just as the familiars are about to attack him, bursts of light shoot them down.

It’s Davey and Crutchie, both puella magi. “That was a close one!” Davey notes. “Don’t worry. You’re safe, Jack.” Crutchie says with a smile, taking out more familiars- his weapon is a bow. “What are you doing here?” Jack asks. 

_“They’re puella magi.”_ Kyubey says. “ _They’re people who hunt witches!”_ Crutchie laughs. “Oops, our secret’s out. Just don’t tell anyone in class, okay?” 

* * *

“Hey, Mister Morris.. I was wondering, do you fight those things all the time?” Jack asks. “Hmm.. Not all the time. Davey is pretty much the veteran around here. You wanna know the truth, I only made a contract with Kyubey about a week ago.” Crutchie explains.

“You handled yourself very well today. It was the best performance I’ve seen yet.. for a rookie.” Davey says with a chuckle. “But doesn’t it bother you? I mean, don’t you get scared?” Jack asks. 

“Oh, sure we’re bothered by it. And yeah, it is kinda scary..” Crutchie says. “But when you look at it, the more witches we take out, the more people we save. So, it’s worth the effort, isn’t it?” 

“It won’t be long until Walpurgisnacht gets here. So, the goal is to get Crutchie fully trained as a puella magi before then.” Davey explains.

* * *

Walpurgisnacht arrives, and Davey is dead because of it. Crutchie sighs, standing up. “Well, I’d better get going.” Jack’s eyes widen. “But, Mister Jacobs.. that thing killed him.” “I know. But someone has to stop Walpurgisnacht. And I’m the only one left who can.” 

“No! You can’t beat it by yourself, it’s too strong! It’ll kill you too, Mister Morris!” Jack cries. “Even so, I have to protect everyone. It’s my job. I’m a puella magi.” Jack is on his knees sobbing. “Please. You can run away. I mean, this is hopeless. No one would blame you if you did, Mister Morris..” 

“Jack, It’s okay. I’m glad I got to become friends with you. Saving you from that witch was the best thing I ever did. And I’m always gonna be proud of that. You see? That’s why, in the end, I’m glad I became a puella magi. I really am.” 

“Mister Morris..” Jack sniffles. “Goodbye, Jack. Take care.” He says with a smile, taking off to fight Walpurgisnacht. 

“No!” Jack sobs. “Don’t go! _Mister Morris!!”_

* * *

Jack is sitting over Crutchie’s body, tears streaming down his face.

“Why? You knew you were gonna get killed all along. It wasn’t worth saving me. if you’re not alive.” He sobs. “I want you back.”

 _“Is that really what you want, Jack Kelly? Would you trade your soul to have a wish like that come true?_ ” Kyubey asks. _“If there is something you want badly and you’re willing to accept the destiny battling witches, then I can help you get what you want.”_

Jack stands up. “If I make a contract with you, would you really grant me any wish?” Kyubey nods. _“Absolutely. You have more than enough potential. So tell me, what is the one wish you’d have that will make your soul gem shine?”_

“I wish.. I wish I can meet Mister Morris all over again. But this time, instead of him protecting me, I wanna be strong enough to protect him!” Jack declares. 

Jack grabs his soul gem, wincing in pain. _“The contract is complete. Your wish has overcome entropy. Go now. Go and unleash your new magical power!”_

* * *

Jack wakes up in the hospital. “Where am I? I- I’m still in the hospital?”

He looks down at his hands, and gasps, in his hand is a small purple soul gem. “It wasn’t a dream..” 

* * *

“Ahem. Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?” Medda says. “Okay, people, Mister Kelly’s been in the hospital for a..” Jack walks forward to Crutchie’s desk, grasping his hand. 

“Mister Morris! I’ve become a puella magi just like you! We’re gonna work together from now on!”

Crutchie's face reddens, he's visibly confused. “Uh- um..” 

* * *

“Okay, here I go!” Jack shouts, using his time stopping power to beat up a barrel with a golf club. “Well, Davey. What do you think?” Crutchie asks. “Hm.. He can stop time. That’s pretty amazing, but he still has to figure out how to use it in battle.” 

“Yeah..” Jack says nervously. “I know.”

* * *

The three are in a labyrinth, it looks like a bright- but cloudy sky, with clotheslines hangers. “Davey, your turn!” Crutchie shouts. “I’m on it!” Davey uses his ribbon magic to create a path. “Jack, go for it!” Davey yells to him. 

“Okay!” Jack responds, stopping time and throwing bombs at the witch. Time resumes, and the witch explodes. 

The labyrinth disappears. “Did I do it..?” Jack asks. Crutchie hugs him tightly. “You did it!” He cheers, kicking his legs excitedly and hugging him repeatedly. “Awesome! You were amazing, Jack!”

* * *

After fighting Walpurgisnacht and winning, Crutchie suddenly doubled over in pain. “Ugh..” Jack’s eyes widen. “What’s wrong? Mister Morris, say something!” Crutchie clutches his body. “Why is this..” He screams in pain as his soul gem turns into a grief seed and his witch forms. 

* * *

Jack wakes up in the hospital, clutching his glasses. “I have to tell everyone.. We’re all being tricked by Kyubey!” 

* * *

“Okay, look. Why would Kyubey do something like that? What’s he get out of it?” Race asks. “Well..” Race huffs. “Uh-huh. I bet you’re just saying that so we all turn against each other. Oh, wait a sec. Are you and that Spot guy working together? Is that what’s going on?” 

“No, I’m not!” Jack says. “Race, wait. Stop trying to pick a fight with him.” Crutchie pleads. “Fine. Whatever… Do what you want, but I’m not teaming up with that guy. You and Davey use long-range weapons, so it’s no biggie for you guys..”

“But when I’m fighting, I don’t like it when there’s _explosions going off in my face._ He comes this close to blowing me up every time.” Davey sighs. “He has a point there. Are there any weapons you can use besides bombs?”

“Um..” Jack stammers. “Okay, I’ll think of something.”

* * *

Sure enough, Jack uses his time stop powers to sneak into somewhere, and steal a bunch of guns. His weird time-shield thing is pretty much a hammerspace for his guns.

* * *

Jack, Spot, Crutchie, and Davey are fighting Race’s witch. The witch is using giant rolling wooden wheels to attack them. “Dammit! What are you? What have you done to Tony?” Spot shouts. 

Crutchie is desperately trying to dodge the wheels. “Race, please stop! Try to remember, please! I know you never really wanted to hurt anyone!” He cries. Jack frowns, using his time stop powers to blow up Race’s witch with bombs. “I’m sorry.. Mister Higgins.” 

* * *

“Tony.. Dammit! How could this happen?” Spot mumbled. “It’s awful.. This isn’t right! It’s horrible!” Crutchie cries. Suddenly, Spot’s soul gem is shot, and he falls over dead. Jack is tied up by light blue ribbons. 

“Mister Jacobs?” Jack stammers. Davey points at him with his gun, tears in his eyes. “If soul gems give birth to witches, then we have no choice but to die!” He declares. “Both me, and you!” Jack screams. “Stop it!”

Davey’s soul gem is shot, and he collapses. Crutchie being the one who did the killing shot. He sobs. “I don’t want this.. I can’t take it anymore..” Jack crouches down beside him, smiling softly. “It’s okay. We can finish this. The two of us can destroy Walpurgisnacht on our own..!” 

Crutchie nods, tears streaming down his face. “Mhm..”

* * *

The two of them defeated Walpurgisnacht, but they were on the ground, soul gems dark.

“This is it.” Crutchie says weakly. “It’s over for us too.” Jack nods. “..Do you have any grief seeds?” Crutchie shakes his head.

“I got an idea.. How about we both become witches.. and we can tear up this rotten world together? Until there’s no more evil, no more sadness, until there’s nothing left. We’ll break and smash and pound it into dust..!” Jack explains..

Tears form in Jack’s eyes. “What if we did that..? Wouldn’t that be great?”

Crutchie smiles softly, using a grief seed, adorned with musical notes, matching the theme of a certain tall blonde’s witch, on Jack’s soul gem. Jack’s eyes widen. 

“Sorry I lied.. I guess I had one left.” Jack sobs. “But why? You should’ve used it!” Crutchie shakes his head. “It’s better this way. I want you to do something that I couldn’t do. You can go back in time.. right, Jack?”

Jack pales. “You can go back and change everything, so that we don’t end up like this..” “Okay..” Crutchie smiles. “Then save me from being stupid, from getting tricked.. Don’t let Kyubey fool me again.” 

Jack sobs. “I swear I’ll save you! I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe! I’ll come back again and again and again! I’ll save you! I _swear!”_ Crutchie gives a pained smile. “Thank you..”

He winces in pain, he’s dangerously close to witching out. “Can I ask.. one more thing?” Jack nods, tears in his eyes. “Don’t let.. me turn into a witch.. There’s awful, horrible things in this world. I know that now, but there’s a lot of things worth protecting too.” 

“CHARLIE!” Jack sobs. Crutchie’s smile grows. “Finally.. you called me by my first name.” He lifts up his hand with his soul gem. “I’m so.. happy..”

Jack transforms, crying as he pulls a gun out of his time shield. He aims it at Crutchie’s soul gem.

Jack lets out a heartwrenching scream-sob as he pulls the trigger. 

* * *

Jack sits up in bed. He uses his magic to heal his eyes, throwing his glasses away. “No one will believe me about the future. No one will accept the truth about the future. I know what to do now.”

* * *

Jack stands outside Crutchie’s window, out of sight from him. “Who’s there?” Crutchie asks. “Crutchie, If someone comes and says they’ll grant any wish you want, it isn’t true. Don’t believe anything they say!” 

Crutchie is confused. “But- I-”

* * *

Jack is in a labyrinth, fighting the witch. “I won’t rely on anyone anymore. I don’t care if no one understands.” 

“I won’t let Crutchie fight. I’ll destroy every last witch by myself if I have to. And this time, I will defeat Walpurgisnacht, once and for all!”

* * *

“That’s horrible..” Crutchie says. _“You can’t help it. One person can’t handle this alone.”_ Kyubey tells him. “No, this isn’t right, it’s too much for him!” He cries.

“No! Crutchie, don’t listen to anything it says!” Jack screams, but Crutchie can’t hear. 

_“If he gives up, it’s over. But, you have the power to change this destiny. All this tragedy, all this destruction, you can change it, if you want. The power to do so lies within you.”_ Kyubey explains. “I can change it?” 

“It’s trying to trick you! Don’t listen to it!” Jack yells desperately.

“Even someone like me can do something to help? Can I really change how this ends?” Crutchie questions. _“Of course, you can. Just make a contract with me, and become a puella magi!”_

“No!” Jack screams. 

* * *

_“When Crutchie transformed, that was really amazing, wasn’t it? I never had any doubt he’d become the most powerful puella magi in the world.”_ Kyubey says.

 _“But I never dreamed he’d take down Walpurgisnacht with one shot.”_ He adds. “Did you know what would happen afterwards?” Jack asks. _“His fate was bound to happen sooner or later. He was the strongest of all puella magi, and he destroyed his greatest enemy. It’s only natural he’d turn into the wickedest witch of them all.”_

_“And in his current state, I’m estimating it’ll take him no more than ten days to destroy the planet. Oh, well, it’s humanity’s problem now. We pretty much filled our quota and have more than enough energy.”_

Jack doesn’t make a move. _“Aren’t you going to fight him?”_ Kyubey asks. “My fight is somewhere else.” Jack growls. _“Jack Kelly, you’re..!”_ Kyubey begins, but it’s too late, Jack has gone back in time already. 

* * *

Jack is in the tunnels of a building, hunting down Kyubey. _I’ll do it over, no matter how many times it takes. I’ll relive it over and over again. I will find the way out. The one path that’ll save you from this destiny of despair._

 _Crutchie.. my one and only friend._ He comes across Crutchie, holding Kyubey protectively. “Jack..” Crutchie says softly. 

Jack continues walking, alone. _I don’t care. Because if it’s for you, I’ll stay trapped in this endless maze forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word of god says that homura (the character that jack plays the role of in this au) has done this timeloop thing roughly a 100 times, and apparently the math adds up that she's been doing it for what would be 8 years


	11. The Only Thing I Have Left To Guide Me.

_“Jack Kelly. You’re a time traveler. You’ve traveled across several different timelines and relived this month over and over. Always looking for a way to change the outcome into the one you want.”_ Kyubey says.

 _“The truth about you does answer one important question though. It solves the mystery of why Charlie Morris has so much incredible potential as a puella magi. At last I have a theory that explains it. A puella magi’s potential is based on the weight of the karmic destiny they bear.”_ He continues.

Jack is quiet. _“If he were a king or something, I could’ve understood, but Charlie was given an ordinary life. So it was hard for me to understand why he would be the focal point for so many destinies. But now, say, Jack. Could it be that Charlie’s potential to become the most powerful puella magi is because you kept turning back time?”_ Kyubey asks..

Jack sits up in shock. Kyubey nods. _“I thought so. You are the cause of it. Or rather a side effect of your magic caused him to become that way.”_ Jack glares. “What do you mean?” 

_“There’s only one reason you kept repeating this timeline. To save Charlie Morris. By turning back time over and over, and each time for the same reason, you unknowingly caused these multiple timelines to converge. And they all converge around Charlie Morris.”_

_“The threads of fate of all the Charlie’s in all the different timelines were never linked before. But if they converged upon a single point, the Charlie in this timeline, then that would explain why he has the powerful magical potential he has.”_

_“All of the karmic destinies from all the different timelines you affected eventually attached themselves to Charlie Morris. After all, he’s the reason this happened. Excellent work, Jack. You’ve made him the most powerful witch ever.”_ Kyubey says. 

* * *

_“Tragic news, the body of a ninth grade student from Manhattan High School has been identified as Anthony Higgins._

_He’s been reported missing since the 12th of this month. His body was discovered today in a room of a downtown hotel and police are still investigating whether his death was murder or suicide._

_Up next, the weather. Heavy rain tonight with moderate wind coming from the northwest..”_

* * *

Crutchie walks to his home, and his mom invites him in. 

“Hey, Charlie..” He looks up at his mom. “What is it?” “Are you sure you don’t know anything about what happened to Anthony?” She asks. “Yeah.” He lies.

* * *

“I can’t believe Race and Spot are dead..” Crutchie says somberly. _“It shouldn’t come as such a surprise. It would’ve happened sooner or later.”_ Kyubey says nonchalantly. “But that doesn’t make it okay!” Crutchie snaps. “It’s your fault they’re dead and you act like it doesn’t matter.”

 _“Do you feel any guilt to remorse for the livestock you consume? Have you ever thought about how those animals become the food you eat?”_ Kyubey asks, and shortly after, images flash through Crutchie’s mind, and he’s _horrified._

“No.. stop it.” He stammers. _“Your reaction isn’t very rational. If you don’t like the things you saw just now, I’m afraid you’re missing the big picture. Humans chose livestock to be food. In exchange, they’re fed, allowed to reproduced and protected from predators all their lives.”_ Kyubey explains.

 _“Cows, pigs, and chickens have a much higher rate of survival in captivity, more than they would in the wild. So you see, the relationship is mutually beneficial for both parties.”_ Crutchie huffs. “Is that how you see us?” 

_“On the contrary, we treat humans with much more respect than humans treat their livestock. We acknowledge your species as a sentient one and try to deal fairly with you.”_ Kyubey interjects. _“Don’t you believe me? Would you like me to show you proof? Human and the incubators have shared history together.”_

Kyubey shows Crutchie various people from history, various historical figures, even, with soul gems. _“We have intervened in your civilization’s development since prehistoric times. Throughout the ages, countless people have made contracts with incubators, had their wishes granted and then succumbed to despair.”_

“Stop it.” Crutchie begs. _“Beginning with a wish and ending with a curse. It’s the cycle every puella magi has repeated up till now. Some have started revolutions that changed history, while others elevated human society to new levels.”_

Crutchie sits up. “That’s enough. They trusted you. All of them. They trusted you and you betrayed them!” He shouts. _“Oh no, we weren’t the ones who betrayed them. You could say their wishes did though.”_ Kyubey corrects.

 _“Wishes are things that don’t exist in the current reality. And anything that deviates from reality is bound to create a distortion. So why does it surprise anyone that these things end in disaster?”_ He asks. _“It’s the natural outcome after all. If they think that’s some kind of betrayal, they shouldn’t have made the wish in the first place. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t think they’re foolish. It was thanks to their sacrifices that human society developed as far as it has.”_

Crutchie is silent. He’s still trying to grasp everything Kyubey is telling him. _“It was the suffering of all the puella magi throughout history that laid the foundations of the life you have now. If your civilization benefits from their sacrifice, why should the lives of a few people matter in the grand scheme of things?”_

Crutchie stares at Kyubey with a pained expression. “You spent all that time with them. Didn’t you ever feel anything? Didn’t you ever try to understand? Couldn’t you see how much pain they were in?” He asks.

 _“If we were capable of comprehending such things, we wouldn’t have come to your planet in the first place. You see, in our society, the phenomenon you call emotion is considered a mental disorder.”_ Kyubey explains.

 _“We were surprised when we discovered the human species. We never imagined there could be a world where each individual had their own set of emotions, yet still managed to co-exist with one another.”_

“So then, if your kind had never come to earth then none of this..” Crutchie begins. _“The truth is you humans would most likely still be living naked. In caves.”_

* * *

Crutchie’s mother and Medda have met up together for drinks. “It’s a shock. Losing one of your own students like this is painful.” Medda notes. Crutchie’s mother sighs. “Yeah.” “We still don’t even know what really happened to him. They told us one of the tenth graders was missing too. All of the teachers are concerned.” Medda adds.

“And no one knows anything about it?” His mother adds. “I heard that Anthony was having some problems with a friend over a boy. His friend is taking this pretty hard too. This is something that usually passes after a little heartache. But instead it turned out this way..” Medda explains solemnly.

“The police say it was an accident, that the stress of running away from home got to him, but they don’t know for sure.” Medda says. “How’s Charlie taking it?” His mother sighs. “I don’t know. My gut tells me he knows more about it than he’s saying. He’s not telling me but he’s not lying.”

“It’s the first time I can’t see what’s going on in that head of his. Isn’t that pathetic? I mean he’s my own son.” His mother says with a dry laugh. “You’ve never had that problem before?” Medda asks. “Well, he hasn’t been acting like himself lately. I can tell there’s something heavy on his mind, and usually he would come talk to me about it. He knows he can come to me with whatever problem he’s got.”

“Yeah, but it’s hard with kids that age. I mean one day you turn around and they’re all grown up. That’s gotta be quite a shock for a parent.” Medda mused. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” His mother admits. “You’ve got no choice but to trust them. All Charlie needs right now is a little time to get a handle on his feelings. Just be patient. He’ll come around.” Medda tells her.

“But it’s so hard ‘cause I feel so helpless.” She notes. Medda laughs. “Patience was never something you were good at, was it?”

* * *

Crutchie shows up at Jack’s door. “Can I come in?” Jack nods.

Crutchie points up at something. “That’s Walpurgisnacht, isn’t it?” When Jack gives him a look, he quickly explains. “Spot told me about it. He said you were teaming up.” Crutchie sighs. “He also said it was so strong one puella magi couldn’t beat it by themselves. Is this where you’re getting ready? The city is in danger, isn’t it?” 

“This witch is different from the others.” Jack explains. “It’s so powerful it doesn’t need to hide in a labyrinth. And once it appears, thousands of people are going to die. Just like that. Since ordinary humans can’t see it, they’d think the destruction was caused by an earthquake, tornado, or other disaster.”

Crutchie pales. “Then it has to be destroyed, no matter what.” Jack is silent. “Now that Spot’s dead, you’re alone. You are the only puella magi left and you’re going to need someone’s help to beat it. What if I..?”

Jack is adamant in turning him down. “I can handle it by myself. Maybe Spot couldn’t do it. But I can certainly defeat Walpurgisnacht on my own.” Crutchie frowns. “To tell you the truth, I never really needed his help. I just agreed so that he wouldn’t feel bad.” 

“Is that true? I want to believe you, I do. I don’t know why but.. I guess I don’t wanna think you’d lie to me.” Crutchie notes, shaking his head. “But I don’t think you’re being honest with me right now. And I don’t think you’re gonna be alright on your own.” 

Jack gives him a pained look. “How can I be honest with you? You wouldn’t believe me anyway.” “Jack..” Tears form in Jack’s eyes. “The thing is.. I’m.. you and me..We’re not even from the same time!” He cries, pulling Crutchie into a hug. “Jack..?”

“The truth is I’m from the future. I’ve met you over and over.” He begins. “And everytime, in every time, I’ve had to _watch you die._ What would I have to do to save you?” His voice breaks. “What do I have to do to change your fate? I kept doing this month over again, searching for the answer..”

Crutchie is stunned in shock. “What’d you.. huh?” Jack pulls away from the shorter boy, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense. I’m scaring you, aren’t I? I mean you barely know me. I just started going to your school so it’s not like you really know me..” Jack laments.

“But I know you. I know you so well, Crutchie. Everything’s messed up. The more I redo this time, the further apart we get. My feelings, my words, nothing gets through to you. I’m out of options. I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

Crutchie stares up at him. “Jack.” Jack shakes his head. “I will save you. That’s the one thing I wished for. That’s how it started. And now it’s the only thing I have left to guide me. And it’s okay if you don’t understand anything I’m saying. But please.. _Please let me protect you.”_

* * *

_“The updraft’s speeding faster now. Check out those clouds. A supercell is forming. No doubt about it. Issue the evacuation order.”_

_“Due to extreme weather conditions, an evacuation order has been issued for 7 am. Attention. This is a public service announcement for the city of Manhattan. Due to extreme weather conditions, an evacuation order has been issued for 7 am.”_

* * *

Jack’s expression is grim as he sees the carnival signalling the witch’s entrance. “It’s here.”

* * *

Crutchie’s family has relocated to an evacuation center. “Daddy, we go camping tonight?” His little brother asks. “You’ve got it, little guy. We’re going camping with everyone here.” “Camping!” His little brother cheers.

Crutchie can’t even enjoy the banter between them, he’s so worried. _Jack.._

Crutchie gets up. “What’s wrong, Charlie?” His mother asks. “Going to the bathroom.” He lies.

* * *

“Do you think Jack’s gonna be able to beat it all by himself?” He asks Kyubey. _“If I told you no, what difference would it make? You wouldn’t believe me. Explanations are pointless now. If you wanna know, you should go have a look. See for yourself how Jack Kelly is doing against Walpurgisnacht.”_

Jack, sure enough, is not winning against Walpurgisnacht. 

Crutchie sighs. “Do you know why he’s being so stubborn about it?” _“Because he hasn’t given up hope. That’s why. If things don’t work out, he’ll just negate this timeline and start it all over again. He’ll go on and on, and keep right on fighting, and continue this meaningless chain of events. At this point, it’s not possible for him to stop or give up. That’s not an option any more.”_ Kyubey answers.

 _“You see, the moment he acknowledges that everything he’s done is pointless and your fate’s impossible to change, Jack Kelly will fall into despair and turn into a grief seed. He knows it to be true.”_ Kyubey says. _“And that’s why he has no choice. He has to keep fighting, regardless of whether he can win or not.”_

“So you’re saying as long as he thinks there’s hope he’s doomed.” Crutchie states. _“That’s right. Just like it was for all the past puella magi. Remember, Crutchie. You’ve seen it.”_

“But..” Crutchie begins, but a voice interrupts him. “Where do you think you’re going?” It’s his mother. “Mom. I have to go outside. To save a friend.” He says confidently. “The fire department can take care of it. You need to stay here.” His mother tells him.

“But I’m the only one who can do it.” He insists. His mother slaps his cheek, tears in her eyes. “You can’t just go off and do what you want. Don’t you know how much we worried about you? You just went out there without saying anything to..” 

Crutchie smiles. “I know. I do, Mom. Really. I know how you and Dad would feel because I love you too. I understand how much you and Dad care about me. And I know I have to be careful, I do.” 

His mother is silent as he continues. “But this is different. I have to protect you because of how much I care about you. And I can do it. But the only way I can help is _if you let me go right now.”_ He pleads. “So you don’t want to tell me what this is about? Okay, then I’m coming with you.” She says.

He shakes his head. “Mom, it’s better if you stay with Dad and my brother. Someone has to make sure they’re safe too.” He tells her with a smile. “You told me once that you did a good job of raising me and you’re right. You did. I don’t tell lies and I don’t do bad things. I need you to trust me now. I need you to trust that I’m doing the right thing.”

His mother is quiet for a few minutes. “And you’re sure you’re not making a mistake, no one’s lying to you or trying to trick you?” She asks. “I’m sure.” She reluctantly lets him go. “Thank you, Mom, I love you.” 

* * *

“I have to stop it.” Jack says to himself. “If it gets any closer to the evacuation center..” He shakes his head. “Whatever happens, I can’t let it get any further.”

He’s still fighting a losing battle, and he has to desperately dodge out of the way of a stray building Walpurgisnacht launches at him. 

Try as he might, he just can’t win against the witch. As he crashes to the ground, battered and beaten, he goes to rewind time..

And pales with the dawning horror. 

“Why.. no matter how many times I try, why can’t I beat it?” Tears form in his eyes. “If I go back again, I’ll only make his destiny worse. Everything I’ve done, everything I’ve tried to do..” His soul gem is almost entirely black.

Then, a hand gently grasps his. “That’s enough. You’ve done more than enough, Jack.” Jack’s eyes widen. “Crutchie.” He pales. “Crutchie, don’t do it.”

Crutchie gives him the biggest, most genuine smile.

“I really am sorry, Jack.”


	12. My Very Best Friend.

“Jack, I am sorry.. but I wanna be a puella magi.” Crutchie says. Jack has tears in his eyes. “Crutchie.. don’t do it!” Jack cries. “I finally figured out what I wanna wish for. I know what I want now more than anything else. And I’m ready to trade my life for it with no regrets.” 

“But you can’t! If you do then.. everything I’ve fought for.. it’s all for nothing!” Jack sobs. Crutchie shakes his head, pulling Jack into a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’ve been protecting me for a long time. And I’ll never forget that. I know you’re the reason that I’m the person I am today. I’m so sorry.”

Crutchie stands. “I really want this; It’s the answer I’ve been looking for. I swear, I promise I won’t ever let your efforts be in vain. Believe me, Jack.” “Crutchie..” Kyubey appears beside them. _“You are the center of karmic destiny from many different timelines. So, no matter how enormous your wish, it most definitely will come true.”_

“You’re sure it will?” Crutchie asks, needing confirmation. _“Of course! Charlie Morris. What is the wish which you will trade your soul for?”_

“I wish..” Crutchie pauses before he continues, taking a deep breath. “I wish I had the power to erase witches before they’re born! Every single one, past, present, and future, everywhere!” Jack gasps. 

_“That wish.. Once it’s granted, it would unravel the fabric of time itself! It violates the laws of karmic destiny!”_ Kyubey.. was actually shocked. _“Are you trying to become a god?”_ Crutchie smiles, as light begins to envelop him. “I don’t care what I become.. All the puella magi, who believed in hope and fought witches, I don’t want them to suffer or cry anymore.”

He continues. “I want them to be at peace. And if that goes against the laws of universe, then I’ll just rewrite those laws.” He states firmly. “That’s the only thing I want. It’s what I wish for.. Now, grant my wish, Incubator!” 

As he shouts that, a bright light surrounds them.

* * *

Crutchie ‘wakes up’, in a sense, in Davey’s apartment. “Crutchie, do you know how scary that wish you made was?” Davey asks, pouring a cup of tea. “You’ll be fighting an endless battle, one that stretches from the past to the future, and for all eternity.” 

Davey gives him a small smile, but Crutchie can see that he’s worried about him. “You’ll never be the same. You won’t exist as a physical entity anymore.. Dying would be a kinder fate. For the rest of time, you’ll live on as an entity whose sole purpose is to destroy witches.” 

Crutchie smiles. “I know.. and I’m ready.” He nods at Davey. “If someone ever tells me it’s a mistake to have hope, well then, I’ll just tell them they’re wrong, and I’ll keep telling them ‘til they believe. No matter how many times it takes.” 

“Sounds good to me.” At the sound of the voice, Crutchie turns to face the source, it’s Spot, eating a slice of one of Davey’s cakes. “If you think you can do it, do it!” Spot tells him. “I mean, you’ve found your reason to fight, yeah? And you ain’t running away anymore, right? So, there’s nothing holding you back!” 

Spot finishes his slice. “Anyway, now it’s time to get your ass in gear and go full steam ahead!” He declares, pumping his fist with a wink. Crutchie smiles and laughs. “Thanks a lot, Spot.” Davey sits up with a smile. “If that’s what you really want, then it’s time you got this back.” Davey hands him his notebook where he had drawn his puella magi self. “Here you go.” Crutchie giggles.

“You are not just giving us back our hope. But you are becoming hope itself, the hope of puella magi everywhere.” Davey tells him with one last smile for his send off. 

* * *

Back in the proper world, Crutchie has transformed into a puella magi, looking just as he predicted. Jack looked on, but he also had to block it because he was so _bright._ Walpurgisnacht laughed mockingly.

Crutchie’s bow formed, and he aimed it up at Walpurgisnacht. A pale yellow sigil appeared in the sky as he shot upward. Walpurgisnacht’s storm cleared as arrows rained from the sigil. 

* * *

A young puella magi collapsed on the grass, de-transforming as she gasped for breath. Her soul gem was very dark. Tears formed in her eyes. 

Crutchie appeared in the air, floating above her with a soft smile. He placed his hands around her soul gem, removing the impurities, and eventually the soul gem itself, so she could pass in peace without becoming a witch.

He appeared to another puella magi, repeating the same process with her soul gem. 

Another, and another. Magical girls and magical boys alike, he would save all of them. 

_“Don’t worry.”_ Crutchie told them with a soft, kind voice. _“I won’t let your wishes end in despair.”_

Puella magi, all around the globe, past, present, and future, sure enough, he saved them. 

_“None of you have to hate anyone, or curse anyone.”_ He comforted. _“I’m here to take all that burden for you. So please.. keep believing in yourselves.. to the very end.”_

* * *

Sure enough, his wish had destroyed Walpurgisnacht. _“That’s enough. It’s all right now. You don’t have to hate anyone anymore. And you don’t have to curse anyone anymore either.”_

He smiled, seemingly as bright as the sun itself. _“I’ll go back before you turned into this, and take the burden of all your pain.”_

Once again, they found themselves surrounded by light.

* * *

Jack woke up on a hard and cold surface, the sky was dark. He looked around in confusion. “Where is this place?” He asked aloud. _“The universe is in the process of reordering itself based on Crutchie’s new laws of reality.”_ Kyubey answered, though he was unseen by Jack.

 _“That’s right. Your magic gives you the power to travel back and forth in time. Would you like to see how the existence called Charlie Morris meets his ultimate end?”_ Kyubey asked. 

A giant light- that looked almost like a meteor- was in the now spacey sky. _“That’s the soul gem his wish created. Impressive, isn’t it?”_ Kyubey told him. “No way..” Jack breathed.

 _“The wish he made carries a heavy burden. Imagine all the curses he’ll have to take on now. With all the hope he’s harnessing, he’s creating a new universe.”_ Kyubey added. _“But that means his eventual despair will be so great, it would destroy another universe. It’s only natural.”_

Jack could only watch as a giant inky black enveloped the earth. “Ah..” He stammered, starting to sob. _“No.”_ came Crutchie’s voice. _“It’s alright.”_ Jack looked up in shock. Crutchie was there, gently patting the head of one of the cotton monsters from Gertrud’s labyrinth. 

_“Remember? I wished for the power to erase all witches.”_ The cotton familiar disappeared into butterflies. Crutchie had a flowing white cloak, adorned with white ribbons and pale yellow accents. The underside/back of the cloak looked like the starry sky- the universe itself.

 _“And if what I wished for really did come true, then even I..”_ He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them, his normally brown eyes now were a soft gold. _“..don’t have a thing to worry about.. ever!”_ As he shouted that, another sigil of light arrows shot out, destroying his giant witch.

Jack screamed. 

* * *

_“Crutchie.. Because of your wish, your life has no beginning or end anymore. The proof of your life on earth is gone. The memories people had of you don’t exist.”_ Kyubey says. _“You’ve crossed over onto a higher plane, Your physical body is no more. You’re now a concept.”_

_“No one will ever sense your presence again, and you will never be able to interact with anyone. You are no longer a part of this universe.”_

Jack sobs. “What are you saying? Do you honestly think Crutchie would want this to happen? After everything he’s done, this is his reward?! I don’t believe it!”

Jack floated amongst a starry nothingness, crying into his hands. “I can’t believe it.. This is worse.. than death..” He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. “Mm-mm.. That’s not true, Jack.” Crutchie told him, Jack gasped softly as he turned to look at him. 

“Now I can see everything that’s ever happened and everything that ever will. I see all the universes that could’ve been, and all the universes that are waiting to be born. Really.” “Crutchie..” Jack breathed.

“I see it all, and I finally know..” Crutchie smiled, wiping Jack’s tears. “I know all the things you’ve done for me throughout all those different timelines. All of it. All the times you cried and all the time you got hurt, but you kept fighting for me. I’m so sorry, I never knew until now. I’m so sorry.”

Crutchie wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Jack sobbed into his chest as he hugged him back. “I had to become what I am now to really know the kind of person you are. And you were there all alone, the most amazing friend someone like me could ever have.”

“I’m so glad I know now. So, thank you, Jack.. For all that’s happened, you truly were my very best friend.” Jack frowned. “But what’s gonna happen to you now that you’re like this? You don’t have a home to go anymore. You’ll never be able to see your family and friends..! You’ll be stuck here forever and ever!” He sobs. 

Crutchie hums, chuckling softly. “But I’m not alone. You are always going to be with me, and so will everyone else. Because from now on, I’ll be everywhere for all time.” He smiles. “Even if you can’t see me or hear me, I’ll be right there by your side, Jack.” 

“Crutchie.. Is that what you want, even if I don’t remember you ever again? How am I gonna know you’re there when I can’t even feel you’re standing next to me anymore?” Jack asks, voice wavering. 

Crutchie shakes his head at Jack. “Uh-uh. It’s a little soon to be giving up hope. You managed to follow me all the way out here, didn’t you?” Crutchie gives a small smile, materializing his yellow ribbons. “Besides, even though you’re going back to your world, maybe you’ll still remember me..”

He hums, placing the ribbons in Jack’s hands. “I mean, ya never know, right?” Crutchie smiles. “You’ll see, everything will be fine.” He points at his face and smiles. “Just believe.” “Crutchie..” Crutchie chuckles. “We’re puella magi, remember? We make hopes and dreams come true.” 

Crutchie kisses Jack’s forehead, then he pulls away. Jack gasps, reaching out for him. “They might not happen all the time, but there’s no doubt miracles can really happen. Don’t you think?” Crutchie inquires. “Crutchie! Please, don’t go!” Jack cries.

“Sorry. I’ve got to go meet the others now.” His body is disappearing, much to Jack’s horror. “I don’t know when, but I will see you again, Jack. Promise.” He’s almost entirely gone now. “So until then, take care of yourself, okay?” Crutchie grins, and then he’s gone. 

“CRUTCHIE!” Jack screams. The person most important to him is gone forever, and there’s nothing he can do about it anymore.

* * *

“Number 25. Albert DaSilva. I will be performing ‘Ave Maria’.” Albert says, he’s on stage, about to perform for four judges. He takes a deep breath, and begins playing. 

Unseen by Albert, or anyone else present in the stage, there are two boys in the back of the audience, glowing slightly.

“Sorry..” Race begins. “I guess I caused you a lot of trouble.” He chuckles. “No. I should apologize to you. In order to save you, I don’t have a choice but to erase everything that’s happened. But if I do that, this future will have to disappear.” Crutchie tells him.

Crutchie hums. “I know this isn’t the way you thought things would turn out. But I do think this is the way you’d want it to be. Your wish was a precious gift, and you sacrificed so much for it. I have to honor it, respect it. Because it wasn’t meaningless. So..” 

Race nods, giving him a smile. “I’m okay with that..” He pauses in thought. “Yeah, I’m okay with that. I mean, all I really wanted was to hear him play again, you know. I wanted everyone to hear him play that violin of his. The more people the better. Just remembering that again is enough for me.”

“I don’t have any regrets anymore. I guess one thing still bothers me a little. But it's Elmer, so I’ll let it slide.. I’m sure the two of them will be very happy, won’t they?” Race asks, though there are tears in his eyes. 

Crutchie places his hand on Race’s arm and nods. “Mhm.. Well, are you ready to go?” He asks. Race nods. “Yeah.” The two stand up, and walk away, disappearing. 

Albert finishes, having now played it on stage for a full audience of people who applaud and cheer for him. He remembers the curtain flowing in the wind as Race told him about miracles and magic being real.

“Race..” He says under his breath. 

* * *

When Jack opens his eyes. A monster of some kind has just been slain.

“Where’s Tony? What’s up? He was just here!” Spot asks. Davey sighs. “He’s gone. The Law of Cycles says it has to be this way. Race used up all his power just now. That last attack drained all of his magic.” 

Spot slams his fist into a pole. “That idiot.. What the hell? He didn’t have to go out like that! Especially over some guy he was crushing on!” Spot huffs. “Dammit.. We were just getting around to being friends..”

“It’s the fate of all puella magi though. I’m sure you understood that fact when you first got your powers.” Davey says, as he’s explaining it, Jack looks at his hand. “We’re supposed to bring hope. But once it turns into despair, we have no choice but to disappear.. forever.”

In Jack’s hand, is a soft sunny yellow colored ribbon. Jack whimpers, holding it close to his chest. “Crutchie..” Spot looks up. “Huh?” He and Davey look to Jack. “What, Jack? Who is this ‘Crutchie’?” Davey asks. “Yeah, who is he?” Spot adds. 

* * *

A little boy draws a stick figure in the sand. Jack sees this as he’s walking home from school, crouching beside him. Jack has the yellow ribbon tied around his shirt collar. “Crutchie! Crutchie!” The little boy cheers.

Jack chuckles. “Uh-huh. You draw really well, looks just like him.” The small boy spots the ribbon, and goes to reach for it. His father quickly pulls him back. “No! That’s not nice. Don’t go around pulling people’s clothes, okay?” He scolds. 

“Crutchie! Crutchie!” He shouts in glee. “Sorry about that. Are you okay?” His mother asks. Jack smiles. “Oh, I’m fine. I was walking by and noticed his drawing.” He stands up, looking at the small boy. “Crutchie, is that right?” His eyes light up. “Uh-huh!” 

Jack and his mother sit by, watching as he plays with his father. “That’s it! He must’ve came up with an imaginary friend to play with when he’s alone? I guess it's not that strange for someone his age.” His mother theorizes. 

“No, it’s not. I used to do that, too.” Jack notes. “Wait. Do you know who ‘Crutchie’ is? Is he some kind of story character or something?” She asks. “I don’t know, maybe. I’ve heard that name before, but I’m not sure where.”

“A descriptive name like that, surely I must’ve met him somewhere..” She thinks aloud. “Hm.. It’s funny, I don’t know why but when I heard that name, I started getting all nostalgic. Crutchie..” 

“It’s a cute name.” Jack says. “Ah, you know that the ribbon has got to be the cutest thing ever. And exactly the kind my husband would like, too. Same color, same style, everything.” She points out. Jack smiles. “You can have it, if you want?” 

She laughs. “Thanks, but both of us’re a little too old to make it work. But if I had a older son, I surely would’ve made him wear one just like it.” 

* * *

_“ Hmm.. Interesting. I suppose the system you just described could work, theoretically.”_ Kyubey says. He and Jack are on a rooftop in the city. “It was real. Nothing theoretical about it.” Jack tells him. _“Well, either way, how would we prove such a thing? This reality with its rules, it’s the only one we have to go by. So if the laws of the universe were all altered, the method to verify it wouldn’t exist.”_

Jack hums, ignoring him. _“And since you’re the only one who remembers that world, there’s no way to prove your memories are real, or if there is something your imagination cooked up.”_ He adds.

 _“I’ll admit we don’t know why soul gems shatter when they can’t be purified anymore. That’s the phenomenon we’re still trying to figure out. But, going back to this witch concept of yours, I find it_ **_very_ ** _interesting.”_

 _“As a method of collecting the energy of human emotions, it’s very appealing. If that kind of system really existed, us Incubators would’ve come up with a completely different set of tactics.”_ Jack sighs. “Naturally, after all, that’s the kind of creatures you are.” 

_“There were a lot of intriguing things about that witch world though, we didn’t have to fight wraiths as we do here. Collecting curses in that other world seems like it was a much simpler process.”_ Kyubey notes.

“It wasn’t really as simple as you think. And our relationship with you was a little on the rocky side.” Jack warns. _“Hm.. I guess I’ll never fully understand human values.”_ Kyubey muses. 

“Even though witches aren’t born into this world anymore, that doesn’t mean the curses of the world have completely disappeared, they just changed their form as all. Now, they attack us from the shadows.” Jack states. 

_“The air’s thick with dread tonight, isn’t it? And these wraiths just keep coming no matter how many we destroy. There’s no end to them.”_ Kyubey hums. “Your complaining isn’t going to help. Come on, let’s go.” 

Kyubey hops onto his shoulder, and Jack hops down. Jack now fights with a bow, and he uses it to take out the wraiths that appeared. 

_This world isn’t worth saving, tragedies and sadness will never truly disappear._

_But even so, it’s the place he wants to try to protect. I remember that._

_And I will never ever forget it. That’s why.. I keep fighting._

* * *

Don’t forget.

Always, somewhere,

someone is fighting for you.

As long as you remember him,

you are not alone.


End file.
